Affaire blackout
by MissoulaNcis42
Summary: Français mort dans une base navale : affaire conjointe FBI/NCIS. Les agents Meine et Ferdinand du FBI, franco-américaines, intègrent l'équipe de Gibbs pour une affaire en apparence banale. Est-ce réellement le cas? Que cache le couple Radis?
1. Introduction

Intro

Dans l'open space du NCIS à Washington, le renard argenté aux yeux bleu d'acier, l'agent spécial Gibbs, surveillait son équipe quand il reçut un appel. Ses trois agents, DiNozzo, David et McGee, se préparent immédiatement et partirent vers l'ascenseur. "A vos places, hurla le patron, Fornell nous envoie des agents !  
- Des agents ? Et comment s'appellent-ils ?  
- Elles, DiNozzo, ce sont des femmes. Elles vont nous aider pour le meurtre d'un franco-américain, puisqu'elles sont d'origine françaises !  
- Des françaises ? Je vais adorer cette enquête !"  
L'italien se reçu immédiatement un des fameux slap de son boss.  
Mais malgré cette petite perturbation, il continuait de s'imaginer de sublimes créatures perchées sur des talons Prada et sublimées dans un tailleur chanel (comme son air béat pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner). McGee, quant à lui, avait à peine enregistré la nouvelle, puisqu'il contrôlait discrètement sur un site de jeux de rôles en ligne son profil de seigneur des elfes.

A cet instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Fornell, dans son éternel manteau noir, sortit entouré de deux jeunes femmes. DiNozzo eut du mal à contenir sa joie ... Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues exactement comme l'avait imaginé l'italien. La première jeune femme était châtain clair, tirant sur le blond, avait de grands yeux bleus, et un visage angélique qui complétait ce tableau. Le visage pâle et fin de la seconde était entouré de cheveux d'ébènes qui mettaient magnifiquement en valeur ses yeux également bleus. Les agents masculins restèrent bouches bées devant cette vision, et Ziva souriait à la vue des trois hommes en admiration devant les françaises. Ces deux magnifiques européennes s'avançaient d'un pas distingué vers l'équipe du NCIS, quand la blonde trébucha malencontreusement sur une boîte de pizza peppéroni-saucisse-œuf appartenant évidemment à Tony... La jeune femme tomba gracieusement sur le sol. Enfin, gracieusement, façon de parler. En effet, la jeune française avait la mauvaise et inutile habitude de croire amortir ses chutes en levant les jambes. Bien qu'elle se releva avec précipitation en lissant la jupe de son tailleur, la mésaventure n'échappa à personne. Ainsi, on put voir s'allumer dans les yeux de Tony une lueur familière, et les joues de McGee se colorer d'une jolie teinte écarlate. Gibbs interrompit ce silence plutôt gênant en interpellant son ami Tobias : " Fornell, notre salle de réunion, tout de suite !"

Les deux agents seniors se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur salle, l'ascenseur. Ziva s'approcha alors des françaises : "Bienvenue au NCIS, je suis l'agent spécial Ziva David. Vous êtes ?  
- Agent spécial Eleanor Ferdinand, répondit la blonde de sa voix cristalline.  
- Agent spécial Olympe Meine, poursuivit son amie d'une douce voix.  
- Enchanté miss Ferdinand et Miss Meine. Agent très spécial Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo pour vous servir !"  
Eleanor et Olympe échangèrent un sourire malicieux, après la réplique de l'italien. La première prit de nouveau la parole et déclara à Tony :  
" Désolée, vous êtes charmant, mais vous n'arrivez en rien à la cheville d'Obi Wan Kenobi ! Par contre, dans le genre méditerranéen fougueux, vous avez peut être une chance avec Lili !  
- Lea, tu n'es qu'une * censuré *. Et ne recommence pas avec ton maitre machin dont personne n'a rien à faire !  
- Jedi ! s'exclama McGee. C'est un maître Jedi, dans star wars, joué par Ewan McGregor.  
- Oh, vous aimez star wars, dit la jeune fille, les yeux brillants d'admiration et un sourire comblé se peignant sur son visage. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre agent spécial ...  
- Ti... Timothy Mc... McGee, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant fortement, ne sachant plus où se mettre."


	2. Chapitre 1 : La victime

_Voici le chapitre 1, j'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitre d'avance donc je vais les publier environ toutes les semaines! Enjoy!=)_

* * *

Quand les agents Gibbs et Fornell revinrent dans l'open space, ils trouvèrent le seigneur des elfes en pleine discussion avec Eleanor sur lequel des six Star Wars était le meilleur, quant à l'italien, l'israélienne et Olympe, ils avaient une discussion animée au sujet de leur pays méditerranéen préféré !  
A l'arrivée de leur patron, tous les agents se turent, et attendirent que les grands manitous prennent la parole. Ce fut évidemment le renard argenté qui commença :  
« Prenez vos affaires, direction Quantico !  
-Euh Boss, réagit rapidement McGee, c'est pour le FBI dans ce cas-là, non ?  
-Je sais ça, répliqua Gibbs en attribuant un slap sous les regards amusé des jeunes femmes, un Marine franco-américain est mort là-bas, donc entraide entre agence McGee !  
-Ziva, il fait tout le temps ça ? demanda Lili  
- Oui! On y a tous eu le droit, Tony plus que les autres, d'où sa calvitie naissante, lui répondit l'agent amusée»

Les sept agents étaient à présent sur le lieu du crime, un jardin, après avoir survécu soit à la conduite sportive de Ziva ou à celle de Miss Ferdinand qui firent la course, sans qu'aucune ne gagne puisqu'elles arrivèrent en même temps.  
La victime répondait au nom de Claude Radis, quartier-maître, marié depuis 10 ans, 2 enfants. Donald Mallard, le légiste, arriva comme souvent en retard en rejetant la faute sur son assistant Jimmy Palmer. En effet quelle idée de tourner à droite après le premier rond-point et non le deuxième ! L'enquête put alors réellement commencée dès que LJ Gibbs demanda à son ami :  
« Ducky, cause et date de la mort ?  
-Un peu de patience mon cher Jethro ! Je viens juste d'arriver. Alors, mon cher ami, dit le médecin à son patient, qui a bien pu vous faire cela ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fidèle compagnon résoudra ce mystère ! Quant à moi, je peux maintenant t'éclairer Jethro. Il est mort cette nuit, vers 01h00 du matin. La cause du décès est plus étrange : il semble que ce monsieur ait été tué à coup de râteau ! »

Les deux jeunes françaises éclatèrent de rire. En effet un radis tué dans un jardin par un râteau, quoi de plus normal ! Ziva se joignit rapidement à leur rire, ayant elle aussi comprit l'ironie de la situation. Cependant les hommes présents, ne parlant que quelques mots de la langue de Molière, les regardaient d'un air hébété, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien causer une telle réaction. Les franco-américaines décidèrent d'expliquer la cause de cette agitation, en mots simples, mais les 4 agents masculins ne semblèrent pas comprendre et pourtant des phrases telles que « Son nom de famille est celui d'un légume en français, il a été tué dans un jardin, où poussent les légumes, et par un râteau, qui aide au jardinage. » ne sont pas bien difficile à comprendre, à priori. Voyant que le renard argenté allait réellement s'énerver et sous peu, Eleanor conclu que « la supériorité intellectuelle des femmes est maintenant prouvée ! ».

Fornell et Gibbs distribuèrent les taches : Tony, Ziva, et Eleanor se retrouvèrent à faire des photos de la scène de crime et des environs, pendant que McGee et Olympe interrogeaient la famille et les amis de la victime. Les deux patrons supervisaient. Tout se fit dans un calme quasi religieux, à part quelques boutades entre les photographes de l'équipe, évidemment. Mais soudainement, de grands sanglots rompirent ce silence. Ces derniers provenaient de la femme de la victime, Holly Radis, qui répondait aux questions de l'agent du FBI Meine. Les autres agents attendirent une explication qui ne tarda pas à venir.  
« Je hais les veuves ! fulmina Olympe.  
-Que s'est-il passé agent spécial Olympe Meine ? hurla Gibbs  
-Elle commençait à se plaindre d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle ne peut plus vivre sans lui et blabla. Alors je lui ai dit que de toute façon elle en trouverait un autre, et que son mari était surement allé voir ailleurs de son vivant, et que ses paroles étaient régressives, et qu'elle devrait avoir honte ! Non mais franchement qui a besoin d'un homme pour vivre ! Ah j'aurais du la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place ! »

Cette déclaration fut immédiatement suivit d'une claque sur la tête d'Olympe par l'agent sénior du NCIS qui s'écria enragé :  
« Elle vient de perdre son mari, ses propos sont légitimes ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire quelque chose de ce genre ou je m'arrangerai à ce que vous finissiez vos jours assis derrière un bureau ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Oui mon...monsieur, euh patron, non, enfin oui Agent Gibbs. »  
Après cet incident, Eleanor, bien plus diplomate que sa compatriote, fut chargée d'interroger Mme Radis, et s'en tira très bien. Elle apprit qu'il venait de rentrer de mission à l'étranger il y a une semaine, et qu'ensemble ils auraient dû aller passer un mois en France pour leur 10ème anniversaire de mariage mais qu'en raison d'une mission dangereuse et classée confidentielle le voyage avait du être reporté. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette mission, et ne voyait personne qui pouvait en vouloir à son mari. Ces précieuses informations valurent à l'enquêtrice un « Bon travail agent Ferdinand » amplement mérité.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends vos avis avec impatience! =)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premiers indices

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 : Bobby et Gertrude._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à Syndra pour sa gentille review! =)_

* * *

C'est alors que McGee interrompit les congratulations de son boss :  
« Regardez, patron, j'ai trouvé un indice ! » DiNozzo s'approcha, regarda avec intérêt ce que son collègue tenait au bout d'une pince, et déclara avec un sarcasme non dissimulé :  
« Tu sais le Bleu, cette chose que tu appelles un indice est couramment nommée un préservatif usagé. Certes, tu ne dois pas leur être familier mais ... »

Il fut lui aussi coupé dans sa tirade, d'un regard glacial d'Eleanor, dont les yeux bleus avait pris sous l'effet de la colère un reflet métallique meurtrier qui lui donnait dangereusement un air de Gibbs. Elle renifla avec mépris et tourna les talons, répliquant :  
« - Je me permets d'aller respirer ailleurs, l'air ambiant semble être infesté de l'ego surdimensionné de Mr DiNozzo, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour moi.  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, lui dit Olympe qui avait assisté à la scène. Léa a parfois tendance à avoir la moutarde qui lui monte au nez quand certains critiquent les gens qu'elle aime bien. Et puis ne soyez pas vexé, en retranscrivant une réplique de Casino Royal, elle vous a presque comparé à James Bond ...  
- Vous trouvez que j'ai l'étoffe d'un James Bond ? Il est vrai que je me suis toujours trouvé un air de Sean Connery, maintenant que vous le dites agent Meine ... Ou Olympe ? Je peux vous appelez Lili, comme le fait votre charmante collègue ?  
- Hum, je préfère rester dans une relation strictement professionnelle. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais Léa et moi sommes des amies de grandes dates et ...  
- Et moi je ne regarde pas ses fesses quand elle ramasse un indice ! dit Eleanor, qui bien qu'éloignée avait suivi la conversation. »

Sur ces entrefaites, les agents se remirent au travail, même si le terrain leur offraient peu de possibilités. En effet, la plupart du sang avait été absorbé par la terre, et ils seraient rentrés presque bredouilles sans la découverte de McGee.  
Durant le trajet de retour, Olympe, dont la conduite était posée et calme prit le volant, car tous se demandaient si leurs estomacs survivraient à une autre course entre Ziva et Eleanor.  
Tony, avait stratégiquement choisi le siège passager, et il se rappela une des paroles de sa voisine au bout d'un long moment de réflexion :  
« - Quand vous avez dit que votre collègue aimait bien le Bleu ...  
- Oui, agent DiNozzo ?  
- Mais c'est ridicule, McGee est incapable de plaire à une femme ! Et comme j'ai bien pu le constater, il n'y a aucun doute ; Miss Ferdinand est une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au siège du NCIS, les deux françaises virent avec étonnement leurs nouveaux collègues prendre l'ascenseur. « Mais, pourquoi descendons-nous ? demanda Olympe. » Elle et Eleanor se jetèrent juste à temps dans l'étroite cabine ; le voyage fut court, et quelques instants plus tard, elles virent les portes s'ouvrir sur un laboratoire. Au milieu se tenait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, toute de noir, de rouge et de rayures vêtue. Elle secouait en rythme ses couettes également noires sur une musique inqualifiable, devant son chouchou, le spectromètre de masse. Sentant leur venue, elle se retourna, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Ce dernier était enfantin et illuminé d'un sourire permanent. Ses yeux verts étaient rieurs, et une paille sortait de sa bouche cerise pour descendre tout droit dans un soda caféiné taille XXL.  
« Regarde ce que l'on t'amène Abby, dit Ziva en déposant sur une des tables du laboratoire la caisse contenant les indices de leur peu fructueuse recherche.  
- Voyons voir ... Des râteaux, des râteaux, et encore des râteaux ... C'est un historique de la vie de Tony ou quoi ?  
- Non, la potentielle arme du crime, dit ce dernier dont l'amour propre commençait à se sentir relativement malmené en une seule journée.  
- Ensuite ; coupure d'ongles, éclat de bois, et j'en passe, mais vous voulez me faire mourir d'ennui ? Ha, un préservatif ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, j'ai toujours aimé en rechercher les propriétaires ! »

Olympe et Eleanor n'avaient pas été présentées à Abby ; si la première attendait patiemment en écoutant la conversation, la seconde ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la pièce, la patience n'ayant jamais fait partie de ses attributions. Alors qu'elle observait en se penchant une machine inconnue à ses yeux, elle se pencha, pour essayer de la voir sous un autre angle. Mauvaise idée ; se courbant trop, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était juchée sur de hauts talons), et tenta de se rattraper à la dite machine, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses, car l'espèce de gros ordinateur était largement en marche de l'écraser ... Tout s'enchaîna très vite ; Eleanor avait l'impression de tomber au ralenti, sans pouvoir rien faire pour éviter la catastrophe, quand elle sentit qu'on la prenait par la taille.

Lorsqu'elle osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, elle n'était pas écrabouillée telle une vulgaire fourmi comme elle s'y attendait ; elle était allongée, dans les bras de son sauveur, qui n'était autre que McGee. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Eleanor regardait l'agent spécial, qui lui rendait son regard. Comme les 5 autres, ils prenaient enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ? Le petit bouton review se sent un peu seul n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bobby et Gertrude

_Voici le chapitre 3 : Booby et Gertrude (le 2 s'appelle en réalité Premiers indices, erreur de ma part dans le recopiage)._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
_

* * *

Le silence tomba alors dans le labby. En effet, « le gros ordinateur » n'était en vérité que la chaine Hifi de la gothique. Ne pas avoir de musique gêna instantanément Miss Sciuto qui alluma plus vite que son ombre son lecteur de CD de secours. Le rock, voire hard rock, résonna dès lors dans l'antre scientifique d'Abby. Mademoiselle Olympe Ferdinand eut alors une réaction que son apparence soignée ne prédisait pas. Elle hurla telle une groupie (qu'elle était) :

« Beware of the Alien Nation! C'est Scorpions : Face The Heat, 1993, 1è titre : Alien Nation! J'adore! »

La surprenante exclamation de notre chère compatriote réveilla toute l'assemblée présente, y compris la victime de l'accident et son sauveur. Celle-ci se précipita de remercier son protecteur pour éviter à ses collègues d'avoir à supporter la biographie entière du groupe de rock préféré de son amie :

« Hum, coupa-t-elle Olympe en s'éclaircissant la voix, merci...agent McGee, vous venez de prolonger de manière signifiante mon espérance de vie ! »

Eleanor s'interrompit ne sachant que dire, puis soudain l'illumination, ou plutôt « l'austennisme macgregorien » la toucha et elle reprit de plus belle :

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas Franck Churchill en pantalon moule-matière sur un cheval blanc mais vous êtes quand même mon héros. Merci Timothy ! »

L'émotive française enlaça tendrement le timide agent, et lui fit comme le prouvait (ou peut-être pas) son air angélique un innocent bisou sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit au point qu'il ne fut plus très loin de la combustion spontané. Gibbs, sérieux et voyant que plus rien ne les retenait chez sa laborantine préférée, se dirigea, directement suivi de ses agents vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dans l'open space, le renard argenté distribua, d'une manière à se faire entendre par tous, c'est-à-dire quasiment en hurlant, le travail à ses agents. Ce qui donnait cela :

« McGee, je veux...

-Tous les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires des six derniers mois du couple Radis, continua l'intéressé

- DiNozzo, trouve-moi…

-ses antécédents judiciaires, ses amis, ses ennemis, ses maîtresses, tout de suite boss, finit l'italien

-Ziva...

-ses relations avec ses collègues, et je fais venir son patron, anticipa l'israélienne

-Ferdinand, Meine... »

L'agent s'arrêta, surpris qu'aucune d'entre elles n'ait continué sa phrase. Il poursuivit sa phrase alors, d'une façon peu diplomate, en clair en leur hurlant réellement dessus :

« Vos contacts en France ! Je veux tout savoir sur sa famille et sa vie là-bas ! Du nom de son chien quand il était petit jusqu'à ses secrets les mieux gardés en passant par le nom qu'il donnait à sa vessie au lycée ! »

Cette dernière phrase étonna grandement les deux jeunes européennes, mais puisque personne d'autre ne réagissait, elles se mirent immédiatement au travail. Gibbs, quant à lui, finit son énième café, et monta faire un premier rapport au directeur Leon Vance, et au FBI.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, et avec deux doses de caféines supplémentaires ingurgités entre temps, il revint, tel le messie, vers son équipe. Et dès qu'il fut installé, une cacophonie de voix se fit entendre, et donc il ne parvint à comprendre que quelque mot tel que « Radis », « France », « Demain », « Rien », et « Gertrude ». Les trois agents du NCIS furent les premiers à donner leur information durement ou non trouvées à leur patron. Ce qui revenait à : aucun coups de fils suspects, ni de mouvements d'argent étranges et encore moins de casier judiciaire. De plus, le supérieur du quartier-maître Claude Radis ne serait présent que le lendemain à Washington et au NCIS pour être interroger.

Les deux agents du FBI eurent, si l'on peut dire, plus de chance. Tout d'abord son premier chien s'appelait Bobby d'après l'agent spécial Eleanor Ferdinand, et sa vessie avait comme nom affectueux Gertrude, dixit l'agent Olympe Meine. La famille du défunt leurs avait fourni tout le cursus scolaire de ce dernier. Cependant que ce soit l'école, le collège ou le lycée, aucune administration scolaire, et encore moins la mairie et la police, n'avait de trace d'un certain Claude Radis, né le 8 août 1965. Léa et Lili avaient alors essayé de joindre leurs contacts précieux qu'elles ont dans les ministères, néanmoins ceux-ci ne daignaient pas décrocher leur téléphone.

L'équipe n'eut pas le temps de débattre (et de résoudre) ce mystère. En effet Ducky appela son vieil ami pour lui demander de descendre immédiatement ; il venait de faire une découverte déconcertante et des plus importantes, il en était persuadé, pour l'enquête du renard argenté.

* * *

_Voilàa! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis que vous soyer inscrit ou anonyme j'accepte et ça fait toujours plaisir! =)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Surprise, surprise

_Voici le chapitre 4 : Surprise, surprise..._

_Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews!  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à utiliser le nouveau bouton bleu "review" ! =)  
_

* * *

L'agent spécial Gibbs se dirigea lentement vers l'ascenseur, et les deux françaises regardèrent interloquées les portes métalliques se refermer sur lui.

« Et bien, personne ne l'accompagne ? demanda Olympe.

- Non, à vrai dire, les réunions entre notre patron et Ducky sont quelques peu sacrées, lui répondit patiemment Ziva.

- Un peu comme celles du conseil des maîtres jedis ? s'enthousiasma Eleanor. »

Heureusement, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de développer plus amplement sa pensée, car le renard argenté était de retour. En jetant violemment son énième gobelet de café vide à la poubelle, il se tourna vers son équipe et déclara :

« ça ne va pas du tout, nous piétinons ! Ce que nous savons de cet homme peut se résumer à rien, c'est un fantôme. Tout ce que notre cher Ducky a pu nous apprendre, grâce à son fichier dentaire, c'est que Claude Radis et absent de l'immigration, de la naturalisation, bref de tous les dossiers où il devrait apparaître. Ha oui, cependant, le docteur Mallard a réussi à définir la véritable cause du meurtre. Les coups de râteaux ne sont qu'une couverture, des blessures portées post mortem. Le véritable responsable de la mort se trouve être du poison.

- Du poison ? Oh comme c'est romantique, dirent en cœur les deux agents du FBI.

- Romantique, rugit leur patron temporel, ROMANTIQUE ? C'est tout ce que vous inspire la mort pour l'instant irrésolue d'un de vos compatriotes ? Vous trouvez ça attirant, vous de finir sur une table en métal à la morgue ?

- Heu non à vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à Roméo et Juliette, vous savez, l'histoire du poison, s'embrouilla Olympe.

- Et moi ... et bien... j'ai toujours trouvé ça... comment dire, heu excitant la morgue, vous voyez ? D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en visiter une et ... »

Olympe priait mentalement sa collègue de fermer sa bouche parfois trop bavarde, tout en regardant anxieusement l'agent Gibbs virer au pourpre. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre :

« Et bien demandez donc à McGee de vous le faire visiter, notre sous-sol ! Peut être que la vue des cadavres refroidira votre stupidité, et aura au moins l'avantage de me débarrasser de votre présence pendant quelques temps ! Filez ! »

Eleanor ne se le fit pas dire de fois, en en jetant un regard de lapin apeuré au senior de l'équipe, elle s'enfuit le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, suivi de McGee qui semblait sincèrement compatir à ce qui devait certainement lui rappeler ses débuts difficiles.  
DiNozzo les regarda partir, et dit d'un air profondément vexé :

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi d'accompagner l'agent Ferdinand ? Je veux dire, elle pourrait avoir besoin qu'on la réconforte, et je suis plutôt qualifié dans ce domaine. »

L'italien se fit immédiatement envoyer sur les roses, ou plutôt sur les épines, et fut sommé de retourner sur les lieux du crime chercher d'autres indices. Une tâche qui s'annonçait laborieuse et perdue d'avance, à laquelle Ziva et Olympe se virent confier la mission de l'aider. Tandis que Tony et Olympe se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, l'ex agent du Mossad, qui avait gardé des habitudes de sportives, les laissa pour utiliser les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps, Eleanor et son compagnon avaient atteint leur destination. Les yeux humides de la française s'ouvrirent avec étonnement devant le spectacle de la grande salle, essentiellement constituée de table métallique et de sortes de tiroirs sur les murs. Elle cligna des paupières à la lumière aveuglante des néons, puis retrouva le sourire et commença à déambuler dans la morgue. McGee la regardait interloqué, peut habitué à voir des jeunes femmes s'extasier devant un lieu aussi particulier. En effet, Miss Ferdinand regardait les moindres détails avec fascination, et finit par s'assoir sur la table d'autopsie.

« Elea... heu agent Ferdinand, je ne suis pas sûr que Ducky aimerait vous voir jouer avec son matériel... Heu peut être devrions nous remonter ?

- Allons Timothy, appelez-moi par mon prénom ! A moins qu'il ne vous déplaise... »

Sa mine redevint sombre et elle baissa les yeux, penaude. Alarmé de sa détresse, McGee finit pas s'assoir à ses côtés. Rassuré par le sourire encourageant qui réapparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, il continua :

« Finalement, je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais braver les interdits, c'est comment dire, stimulant je dois dire ! Et puis à cette heure, le docteur Mallard est déjà rentré chez lui, c'est l'heure du thé ! »

Au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant dans le noir les deux agents. Eleanor s'agrippa au bras de McGee et demanda, anxieuse :

« Timothy, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh non ... cela ressemble fortement à une panne de courant ...

- Et bien sortons vite alors !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ; les portes de la morgue se ferment automatiquement et il faut entrer un code pour y entrer, et aussi pour en sortir.

- Mais vous le connaissez ce code non ?

- Oui certes ... mais c'est un système électronique ! »

Eleanor comprit enfin la situation ; ils étaient enfermés dans le frigo géant. Et elle commençait à avoir froid...

« Alors, dit Olympe, pourquoi n'avançons nous plus ? Je sais bien qu'il est écrit pas plus de 300kg, mais malgré votre brioche vous ne devez pas les excéder agent DiNozzo !

- Ma minceur légendaire n'a rien à voir ! Ceci est, très chère miss Meine, une coupure d'électricité ! J'ai le regret (ou le plaisir tout dépend) de vous annoncer que nous sommes coincés ensemble pour au moins quatre bonnes heures, si l'on prend en compte le temps de prévenir les réparateurs, qu'ils arrivent, et qu'ils nous sortent de là. »

La mine réjouit de Tony contrastait gravement avec celle horrifiée d'Olympe.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Morgue ou Ascenseur?

_Chapitre 5 : Morgue ou Ascenseur? _

_Faites votre choix, il est un peu plus court, mais c'est toujours ça non? =)  
_

* * *

L'ordinateur de l'agent Gibbs s'arrêta immédiatement donc le renard argenté se mit à insulter son équipement informatique. Au bout d'une dizaine d'injures proférés en plusieurs langues il remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

« Encore une coupure de courant ! s'énerva-t-il. Je monte voir Vance !

-Euh...Boss, intervint Ziva, il est au MTAC.

-Je le sais déjà ça David ! Retournez au travail !

-Mais le système d'entrée est électronique, donc il faut de l'électricité : on ne pourra pas y entrer tant que le courant ne sera pas rétabli patron. »

Le patron lança encore quelques nouvelles insultes puis déclara :

« Ziva appeler la compagnie d'électricité, puis McGee, et enfin DiNozzo. Le premier doit être à la morgue avec la française nécrophile, tandis que son hystérique compatriote est surement bloquée avec l'italien dans l'ascenseur. Ensuite remettez-vous au travail ! Je vais me chercher un café ! »

Pendant ce temps au sous-sol, dans le réfrigérateur du NCIS le bleu essayait de réchauffer d'un câlin Eleanor qui le remercia à sa façon :

« Merci Tim. Vous rendez ce rêve encore plus romantique, peut-être réaliserez-vous un de mes plus ancien fantasme... Est-ce le cadavre de notre prétendu légume, Mr Radis sur la table voisine ?

-Romantique ? Fantasme ? Euh merci, enfin je pense que c'est un compliment... Et en effet c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

-Allons l'observer, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une petite autopsie !

-Mais tu n'es pas qualifié Léa, et Ducky... va pas apprécier, finit McGee bien que Miss Ferdinand ne l'écoutait plus. »

Dans l'ascenseur, une jeune femme à cran usait de ses talons pour essayer par un quelconque miracle d'ouvrir les portes de la cage de fer. L'italien assis dans un coin observait avec attention l'anatomie de sa compagne d'infortune. Celle-ci l'interrompit dans ses pensées charnelles en lui criant énervée :

« Quand vous aurez fini de regarder avec passion mon corps et mes formes, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de m'aider ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider, comme toutes les femmes en détresse. Mais vous admirer me plait bien mieux.

-Ah ! Qu'ai-je pu faire pour me retrouver seule dans un lieu si exigu, sans possibilité de sortir, avec un pervers comme vous, Agent DiNozzo ! »

L'italien préféra se faire oublier dans son recoin, tout en pensant qu'il devrait rapidement allez faire un petit voyage en France juste pour sa faune sauvage féminine.

« Je connais ce signe ! Je l'ai vu dans un de ces documentaires soporifiques que Lily m'oblige à regarder, s'exclama Eleanor dans la morgue »

Penchée sur le corps tel médecin légiste, Eleanor venait de découvrir un minuscule symbole derrière l'oreille droite, que son amie et compatriote aurait sans aucun doute pu identifier et expliquer.

Dans l'open space, Ziva jurait en hébreu contre la compagnie électrique qui peureusement essayait d'expliquer à l'israélienne que la panne touchait seulement cette agence fédérale et donc qu'elle était la faute du NCIS. L'agent tout en continuant les insultes raccrocha au nez de la pauvre dame quand notre jeune et chère gothique débarqua au centre des bureaux. Les yeux baissés rougis par les larmes qui venaient de couler, et elle semblait désolée. Quand le mentor entra, ce dernier la prit dans ces bras. Se calmant, elle murmura, gênée :

« C'est à cause de moi, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée Gibbs

-De quoi parles-tu Abs, demanda le patron

-La panne. Je faisais une nouvelle recherche sur la victime tout en analysant le poison quand une sonnerie retentit. L'alarme m'enferma dans le labo, et créa une coupure. Enfermée comme dans un bunker, je viens juste de réussir à m'échapper. Je suis désolée Gibbs

-Ce n'est pas grave. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non et c'est bien ça le problème. »

Interrompant les pensées des trois personnes présentes, le portable du seul représentant masculin sonna : « McGee », tandis que celui de Ziva fit le même bruit : « Tony ».


	7. Chapitre 6 : Deux pour le prix d'un

_I'm back! Voici le chapitre 6 : Deux pour le prix d'un._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et un grand merci à furieuse et Syndra qui me laisse de super reviews!_

* * *

Les sonneries furent vite suivies de leurs propriétaires ; Tony et son air auto-satisfait, accompagné d'une Olympe fulminante, de la fumée menaçant presque de lui sortir des oreilles. Puis arriva McGee, dont le teint du visage s'accordait pour une fois à merveille avec son surnom presque officiel, le bleu. En effet, la morgue est tout d'abord un frigo ; lui et Eleanor étaient grelottants, surtout la jeune fille dont la tenue s'adaptait peu aux expéditions de grands froids.  
Il fallut peu de temps à l'équipe pour dresser un bilan de la situation ; le courant avait été coupé par quelqu'un d'extérieur au NCIS, et cela ne pouvait être qu'intentionnel. Les recherches d'Abby avaient été effacées durant l'incident, et dans une enquête fédérale, on ne croit pas aux coïncidences, surtout celles désastreuses. Tous se tournèrent alors vers McGee, qui se dirigea sans se faire prier vers son arme ultime ; son ordinateur. Sous le regard attentif de ses collègues, il commença son investigation ; après de nombreux pianotages frénétiques sur son clavier, il se retourna finalement, l'air fier de sa découverte :

« J'ai réussi à pister l'adresse IP de notre pirate ! Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, il faut dire que j'ai du pas mal cracké leurs codes pour les retrouver, mais c'est fait !

- Et en anglais, McGee, ça donne quoi ? s'énerva Gibbs, dont les connaissances en jargon informatiques laissaient fortement à désirer.

- Cette panne, patron, dit McGee patiemment, est en réalité une coupure de courant que l'on a dirigé depuis un autre ordinateur. Si vous voulez, quelqu'un en France s'est introduit dans le réseau qui gère notre système électrique et l'a éteint, pour faire simple.

- En France ? dirent en cœur les deux agents européennes.

- Oui, voilà qui m'amène à mon résultat. Le pirate en question opérait depuis Paris, plus précisément du quartier général du DGSE, le service de renseignement extérieur français. »

Cette nouvelle permis à l'équipe de tirer trois conclusions ; premièrement, la DGSE faisait tout pour étouffer l'identité de Claude Radis. Son invisibilité totale dans les fichiers était certainement également leur œuvre. Ce qui conduisit logiquement Ziva à en déduire que si la DGSE prenait la peine de camoufler ainsi l'affaire, c'était sans aucun doute car l'homme présentement allongé sur une table d'autopsie était un agent secret français. D'où la dernière hypothèse ; il était fortement probable que Mr Radis ait été tué au cours de sa mission. Eleanor choisit ce moment pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait vu à la morgue ; elle décrit à ses coéquipiers le signe étrange derrière l'oreille de leur victime :

« Une sorte de lettre qui ressemblait à ... comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Un triton ? Ha non, je sais, un trident !

- L'upsilon, de l'alphabet grec idiote ! s'écria Olympe, qui ne supportait pas que l'on dénigre sa patrie de cœur.

- Ha oui, je me souviens l'avoir vu dans l'un des reportages assommants sur les frises du Parthénon et la Grèce antique que tu me forces à regarder en échange de la revanche des Siths ... »

Après une rapide recherche de Tony dans la base de donnée du NCIS, quelques coups de fils d'Olympe et Eleanor à leurs sources françaises, il se révéla que l'upsilon était bien un signe d'appartenance au DGSE, plus précisément un tatouage distinguant les membres de l'Alliance Base, service de contre-terrorisme s'occupant d'opérations conjointes avec la CIA et d'autres services étrangers.

« Mon instinct ne me souffle rien qui vaille ... dit l'italien d'une voix théâtrale, tentant d'imiter son patron. »

Ce dernier l'ignora royalement, mais il n'en pensait pas moins ; DiNozzo avait exprimé à haute voix ce qu'ils avaient tous formulé intérieurement ; s'ils avaient réussi à avancer d'une infime parcelle sur l'identité de leur victime, le chemin pour résoudre son meurtre ne s'annonçait que jonchés d'obstacles.

Plus rien ne retenait l'équipe au quartier général du NCIS ; ils avaient certes avancé, mais ce n'était que pour mieux piétiner. C'est pourquoi, quand 19h30 s'affichèrent sur l'horloge numérique, Gibbs les libéra en leur souhaitant un bon week-end. Il n'était pas habituel pour Tony est Ziva de rentrer sans le sentiment gratifiant d'avoir bouclé un dossier et un assassin derrière les barreaux. DiNozzo n'avait même pas le cœur à sortir faire ses bars préférés pour partir en chasse, et il parti sans même une petite vanne à l'adresse de McGee, ou sur la manière dont Ziva allait occuper son samedi (jogging ou séance commando ?). Quant à Eleanor et Olympe, elles s'apprêtaient à regagner l'appartement qu'elles partageaient, quand Olympe demanda à son amie :

« Dis-moi Léa, depuis quand portes-tu des vestes de costume d'homme ?

- Ho heu ... Mince ! »

Tout en réalisant et en rougissant fortement, elle revint sur ses pas à la vitesse de la lumière, pour rendre avec des excuses confuses la dite veste à son propriétaire, qui n'était autre que McGee. Il rougit et bafouilla à son tour, formulant des « de rien » maladroits. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Olympe dans l'ascenseur, cette dernière, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, lui jeta un regard narquois et repris :

« Dis-donc toi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- J'y viens. Tu te souviens, je me suis retrouvée enfermée à la morgue avec lui ?

- Oui, ça je ne suis pas prête de l'effacer de ma mémoire ! Et de te le ressortir à mon discours de témoin à ton mariage.

- Pour te venger de la tenue de demoiselle d'honneur intergalactique que je t'imposerai ?Et bien, je mourrais de froid, et il a eu la gentillesse de me proposer sa veste pour éviter que je me congèle, c'est tout...

- C'est vraiment tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Oui, absolument ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?, dit Eleanor, qui commençait à s'énerver, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un s'aventurait sur une vérité qu'elle rejetait de toute ses forces.

- Oh ne le prend pas mal Léa. C'est juste que je sais reconnaître quand une fille plait à une garçon, et vice versa.

- C'est vrai, tu crois que je lui plais ? Enfin ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, hein, juste que ...

- Juste que, oui ?

- Pfffff, et bien moi je peux te dire que ce Tony reluque trop fortement ton postérieur pour être honnête !

- Toi et ta façon délicate de dire les choses ! De toute façon, il me répugne, il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ben si sa personne te répugne, je n'en dirais pas autant de son propre derrière que tu observes à ton tour dès qu'il se baisse ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur querelle, jusqu'à leur chez elles. Mais comme deux amies ne doivent jamais se disputer au sujet des hommes, elles se réconcilièrent bien vite avec un pot de glace à la vanille-caramel, et devant une adaptation de Jane Austen, Fitzwilliam Darcy, William pour les intimes, les mettant d'accord en toute circonstance.

Elles se couchèrent fatiguées, par leurs émotions de la journée, et la tête pleine de leur nouvelle équipe, leurs rêves respectives orientés vers une personne précise, même si elles ne se l'avoueraient sous aucun prétexte.

Quand elles se réveillèrent, ce ne fut pas après une longue grasse matinée comme elles se l'étaient figuré, mais au son agressif de leur portable, la sonnerie réservée à leur nouveau patron...

Quelques mots brefs leurs ôtèrent leurs derniers espoirs d'un repos bien mérité. Leurs esprits embués notèrent à peine l'heure matinale, l'urgence dans la voix de Gibbs, mais furent totalement en éveil au son des mots :

« On a une nouvelle victime. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure, Quantico.»

* * *

_Alors, des avis? :)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Samedi sanglant

_Et voici le chapitre 7 : samedi sanglant! _

* * *

« 6h30 du matin ! Y a un truc qui cloche chez cet agent Gibbs ! C'est le week-end, pas de boulot normalement et encore moins si tôt ! Samedi = journée films ! Léa tu as vu ceux qui passent cet après-midi : 'Big Fish', suivit de 'Goldfinger' et en fin de soirée 'Mystic River' ! Des chefs-d'œuvre dont on va être privés, en plus de notre lit, à cause de cet homme ! »

Miss Meine vociférai contre son patron depuis 5 minutes, dans la voiture, tandis que son amie essayait de le calmer tant bien que possible.

« Lili, on les a en dvd, on peut les regarder quand on veut, et puis on est arrivée donc calme-toi si tu ne veux pas finir l'enquête derrière un bureau ! »

La menace fit mouche et Olympe se tut, aimant trop le terrain. C'est dans ce silence qu'elles s'avancèrent vers l'équipe du NCIS, espérant que personne ne remarquerait leur retard, vœu qui fut exaucé puisque seul Ziva et DiNozzo étaient présents. Tous deux étaient dans une discussion animée sur les expressions américaines quand ils remarquèrent les deux françaises. Le seul homme présent resta bouche bée devant elles, mais avant que sa collègue puisse dire quelque chose, il explosa de rire.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il retrouva son calme et put alors répondre aux interrogations silencieuses des trois femmes.

« Là, c'est déjà beaucoup moins classe ! Où sont passés tailleurs et talons haut ? Parce que pour être honnête vous êtes beaucoup moins attirantes comme ça et bien plus risible ! Où est l'appareil photo ? Il faut immortaliser ce look ! Déclara, avec un grand sourire, Tony

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous vous croyez mieux que quiconque Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo Junior sous prétexte que vous portez des costumes de grandes marques valant une fortune, ou possédez une voiture extrêmement couteuse! S'emporta Eleanor

-Et ce n'est pas parce que votre derrière n'est pas trop désagréable à regarder que vous êtes un mannequin ou un sex-symbol, donc vous n'avez aucun droit de nous juger ! Finit Olympe

-Tes carottes sont cramées Tony ! constata avec un immense sourire l'agent David

-Cuites, mes carottes sont cuites, ou alors ça sent le cramé pour moi, mais pas un mélange des deus Ziva ! »

Bien que Tony ait trois femmes contre lui, il n'avait pas complètement tord. En effet l'agent Ferdinand portait un t-shirt à l'effigie de Muse, tandis que sa compatriote arborait fièrement un maillot de l'ASSE. Du reste, de simples jeans et baskets finissaient leurs tenues.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le patron arriva, café à la main, et s'exclama, sans aucunes salutations :

« Où est McGee ?

-Ici, répondit l'intéressé, désolé pour le retard, il y a une grève des bus et ma voiture...

-Peu importe, le coupa le renard argenté, allons voir le corps ! »

Tous suivirent Gibbs, et quand ils furent arrivés sur la scène de crime, ils s'arrêtèrent, interdis. Ce n'était pas le fait que Ducky et Palmer soient déjà là, mais plutôt la vue macabre du cadavre.

Ce dernier était défiguré son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était accroché sur un bout de bois tel un épouvantail. L'agent senior interrogea tout de suite le légiste, et dont la réponse ne le satisfit que guère.

« Cette jeune femme a le bout des doigts entièrement détruit, donc pas d'empreintes, la mâchoire arrachée, ainsi l'identification dentaire est exclue, quant à l'ADN, elle semble avoir été vidée de tout son sang, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Abigail pourra faire une reconstruction faciale, mais rien n'est moins sur Jethro.

-Euh...Gibbs, à part le fait qu'on est dans une base navale, pourquoi cette affaire nous a été confiée, à nous ? demanda Tony

-A cause de ça, DiNozzo, dit-il en pointant du doigt une inscription au sol derrière la victime

- Du français, encore ! Fut la réaction du bleu

-«Quand les temps sont durs, il s'agit d'être aussi dur qu'eux. », lit Olympe, Euh...on est censé comprendre quoi, car franchement, ça a beau être du français, je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire !

-Inculte va ! Réagit immédiatement Eleanor, C'est une citation de 'Sweeney Todd' de Tim Burton ! Par contre en effet, il y a surement une signification cachée mais laquelle, j'en ai aucune idée ! »

Après avoir passés toute la matinée sur la scène de crime, les six agents rentrèrent finalement au QG du NCIS et passèrent les cinq heures suivantes à essayer de découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse femme étendue chez Ducky. Et quand parfois ils voulurent chercher des indices sur le meurtre de Mr Radis, si tel est son nom, ils eurent droit à « Cette agence n'a pas les autorisations requises pour accéder à ce dossier ».

De plus, évidemment, ni la CIA, ni la DGSE ne coopéraient.

Seul point positif, notre écossais préféré, Donald Mallard, avait par on ne sait quel miracle, trouvait assez de sang pour permettre à Abby de faire une recherche ADN.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous rentrer chez eux, éreintés par cette journée longue et décevante, le directeur Vance arriva dans l'Open Space.

« Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee, MTAC tout de suite ! Vous aussi agents Ferdinand et Meine ! ordonna-t-il

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi directeur ? demanda le patron

-Les directeurs de la CIA, de la DGSE, du FBI, et du MOSSAD veulent vous voir immédiatement. »

Sur ce il partit, laissant les agents spéciaux avec la même question : « Que nous veulent-ils ?»

* * *

_Alors, votre avis? :)_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rencontre au sommet

_Et voici le chapitre 8 : rencontre au sommet._

_Enjoy! ;)  
_

* * *

Olympe suivait, un peu en retrait, ses équipiers. Elle le savait, pour que la DGSE intervienne de façon si franche dans un territoire étranger, l'affaire était d'une haute importance. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce que Mr Martin De Lucon, directeur de l'agence demande une vidéo conférence. Ce sexagénaire était un allergique à la technologie et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à utiliser ces innovations s'il n'était pas impliqué dans l'affaire.

L'équipe arriva au MTAC et se retrouva fac aux visages graves des directeurs des agences et services secrets les plus importants (excepté le MI6) au monde. Leon Vance voulut prendre la parole pour présenter à la DGSE ses agents, mais son interlocuteur fut plus rapide et en français s'exclama :

« Méli que je suis heureux de te revoir en vie ! Regarde quelle belle jeune femme tu ais devenu ! Je serais si fier de toi si tu n'étais pas partie si lâchement !

-Tu pensais que ton sbire m'avait fait disparaître ? lui répondit-elle avec ironie. Ou alors tu étais convaincu que je reviendrais sous tes ordres ? Ou peut-être que je m'étais suicidée, ou faite internée pour folie ? Et bien, sache que je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir quitté ! Toi et moi savons très bien que si je n'avais pas eu le courage de m'enfuir je serais morte ou au mieux comateuse maintenant ! Ah, et une dernière chose, je n'ai plus de second prénom, comme je n'ai plus de famille, comme tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi ! »

Gibbs fut le premier à réagir et demanda une traduction immédiate et sans omission de l'échange franco-français. Eleanor et Ziva étaient en pleine analyse de ce qui venait juste de se produire, essayant de donner un sens à cette altercation. Eleanor était tout autant choquée de voir son amie parler avec autant de froideur qu'elle était perdue. Olympe en profita pour ignorer son patron par intérim et reprit la parole en faisant les introductions :

« Agents spéciaux Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David et Ferdinand, voici Mr Martin De Lucon directeur de la DGSE, et si je ne m'abuse, il ne doit pas apprécier notre enquête.

-En effet, fit ce dernier, comme vous l'avez devinés, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour vous le cacher, Mr Radis est un agent secret français, tout comme sa femme. Ils sont en réalité Claude et Olivia Boilleaut, mes meilleurs éléments. Vous n'aurez comme vous vous n'en doutez pas l'accès à d'autre information aujourd'hui, et je sélectionnerai moi-même ce que vous pourrez ou non voir. Je ne peux évidemment en aucun cas vous révéler leur actuelle mission aux États-Unis sur un réseau si peu sécurisé !

-Merci pour votre coopération, Mr, fut la réponse diplomatique de Vance ».

Avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli une œuvre de charité, ce narcisse se déconnecta en faisant un clin d'œil à l'agent Meine qui n'apprécia guère le geste qui eut aussi pour effet d'intriguer l'agent sénior, déjà assez énervé par le comportement du français.

« Mr David, Mr Kirkwood quels sont les intérêts du MOSSAD et de la CIA dans cette affaire puisque vous ne faites jamais de visite de courtoisie ?

-Votre réputation n'est pas déméritée, répondit le directeur des services secrets américains, et, quant à nos intérêts, la CIA aimerait enfin comprendre l'intérêt grandissant de la DGSE à propos de notre pays. Nous n'aimons pas que les étrangers viennent mettre le bordel chez nous et le bordel est une spécialité des services secrets français. Depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide la DGSE installe des agents sur notre territoire sans que l'on puisse les découvrir. Je me suis donc déjà arrangé avec votre directeur : vous avez notre entière coopération, et en échange vous nous informez de l'évolution de l'enquête avant de prévenir les français ! »

Sur ce, un autre égo disparut de l'écran géant du MTAC. Eli David expliqua qu'il essayait depuis un certain temps d'arrêter le couple Boilleaut pour des attentats datant de 1998 à 2005 à Tel-Aviv et qu'il espérait que le NCIS le tiendrait au courant de ses avancés. Sur ce, après quelques politesses échangées avec sa fille et Vance, et quelques paroles froides avec Gibbs et DiNozzo, il se déconnecta.

« Agent Ferdinand, Agent Meine, vous représentez, avec l'Agent Fornell, déclara Mr Hutchinson, le FBI sur cet enquête assez dangereuse, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un moindre problème, vous suivez les ordres et je veux être mis au courant tous les jours ! Cette affaire est d'ordre mondiale, la moindre bavure est l'entente entre les pays développés est compromise. La plus petite erreur est vous êtes renvoyées à Marseille derrière un bureau à interroger des adolescents, des commères et des poivrots ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui directeur ! » fut la réponse des deux agents, terrifiées à l'idée de finir à Marseille.

Et c'est ainsi que une demi-heure après le début de cette réunion improvisée le dernier intervenant, le directeur du FBI Hutchinson, partit, permettant à l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs de reprendre le travail.

Arrivés dans l'Open Space, McGee annonça qu'il descendait voir Abby, pour savoir si elle avait trouvé l'identité de leur mystérieux cadavre. Eleanor et Ziva décidèrent de s'associer pour essayer de récolter le plus d'information sur le couple Boilleaut. Tony, en bon cinéphile, devança son patron pour déclarer qu'il s'occuperait de la citation de Sweeney Todd. C'est alors que tout le monde se tourné vers Olympe, qui silencieuse, s'assit à son bureau et commença à pianoter.

Gibbs observa au tour de lui. Ses agents étaient tous normaux, plus concentrés que d'habitudes diraient certaines mauvaises langues, mais normaux. Sauf une, il n'avait beau ne connaître que les rudiments du français, l'expression de l'agent Meine à la vue du directeur de la DGSE n'annonçait rien de bon et beaucoup de secrets. La décision était prise.

« Agent Meine, suivez-moi immédiatement ! ordonna Gibbs »

Le renard argenté se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'ascenseur, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque voulant l'utiliser. Quand la jeune franco-américaine le rejoint, il l'arrêta, et demanda simplement : « Maintenant dites-moi comment vous connaissez Mr Martin De Lucon ? Qui est-il pour vous ? »

* * *

_Des idées, des avis, des remarques... Utilisez le bouton review et dites moi tout! ;)_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Past don't last, does it?

_Voici le chapitre 9!  
_

* * *

_Que dois-je faire ? D'un côté, si je me tais il ne me lâchera pas, d'un autre si je lui dis tout, il me virera de l'enquête. Et je ne peux pas lui mentir, il est meilleur qu'un détecteur de mensonge ! _ Ces quelques pensées, et tant d'autres similaires, fusaient dans le cerveau d'Olympe… Selon sa montre quelques secondes s'étaient passées depuis la demande, l'ordre, de son patron, néanmoins selon son cerveau, et sa soudaine migraine, au moins cinq longues minutes s'étaient déroulées. Et plus les secondes s'enfuyaient, plus les yeux gris de son interlocuteur se rétrécissait comme s'affineraient des lames…

« Si vous continuez à ne rien dire, je vous renvoie pour désobéissance et mise en danger de l'équipe. Il semblerait que Marseille vous manque. »

Olympe n'avait plus le choix. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'agent Gibbs pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait à exécuter sa menace. Cependant si son dossier n'était pas déjà rempli de critiques d'insubordination elle serait déjà dans un avion direction la France… De plus, elle voulait connaître la fin de l'enquête. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pou qu'elle ne soit pas renvoyer chez elle quand même… L'agent Meine prit donc une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

« Comme vous le savez Gibbs, je suis franco-américaine. Je n'ai acquit cette double nationalité il y a environ cinq ans. Avant, je n'étais même pas au courant de mes origines américaines. Mon tuteur me les avait cachées. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans. Un simple accident de la route d'après les coupures de journaux que j'ai réussi à trouver. C'était la nuit, on revenait de chez un de mes oncles. A un feu rouge, un groupe de personne a pris notre voiture pour cible pour manifester contre la discrimination en France. Mon frère, de sept ans, est mort sur le coup. Mes parents ont passé trois semaines dans le coma avant d'être déclarés morts, je me suis réveillée au bout de 9 jours de coma. D'après le testament de mes parents, que j'ai retrouvé en même temps que mes origines, je devais être placé chez le frère de mon père. La justice a ignoré ce bout de papier, et a décidé que le grand frère de ma mère, un inconnu pour moi, serait mon tuteur.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, cette histoire a du faire pleurer dans les chaumières mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique que vous connaissiez le directeur de la DGSE, donc si…

-Hortense de Lucon était la petite sœur de Martin de Lucon, actuel directeur…

-… de la DGSE… Allez au but, on n'a pas que…

-Hortense de Lucon était ma mère. Martin de Lucon est devenu mon responsable l'égal dès mes trois ans. Puis-je continuer mon récit maintenant ou est-ce que cela vous suffit Mr Gibbs ? fit ironiquement et d'un ton sifflant Olympe

-Continuez, je vous en pris agent spécial Meine…

- Donc comme je le disais, Mr de Lucon était mon tuteur. Il ne m'a jamais scolarisée. « Les 2 meilleure écoles sont celle de la vie et la mienne : tu fais les deux ! Ne te plains jamais » me répéta-t-il sans cesse. J'appris donc les sciences et cinq langues : anglais, italien, espagnol, grecque, et hébreu, en plus du français. En dehors de ces heures de cours, je pris des cours d'escrime, de judo, de karaté, d'équitation, de natation, et d'autres sports. Il vérifiait chaque semaine, sans faute, mes évolutions. A l'âge de 16 ans je passa et eu mon bac S. Il décida, logiquement d'après lui, de m'inscrire à son programme de recrutement et entrainement des agents de la DGSE. Il en était alors le directeur adjoint.

-A 16 ans, est-ce même légal ? demanda le renard argenté.

-C'est légal si l'agence a une autorisation signée de la main des parents ou du responsable légal. J'étais évidemment la plus jeune du groupe, à 17 ans. Ma cousine, l'ainée des De Lucon, aurait dû participer à ce programme mais leur mère partit cette année-là, demanda le divorce et la garde complète des trois enfants qu'elle obtint. Tous ses espoirs de carrière dépendaient donc de moi. Au bout de trois ans de formation, je sorti majeur de ma promo, et pour continuer mon apprentissage, mon tuteur, alors devenu directeur de l'agence, m'attribua deux professeurs. Mr et Mme Boilleaut étaient connus pour leur cruauté et leur efficacité. Ils devaient donc m'enseigner pendant trois ans leur « art » pour que je devienne une mini-eux. La première année fut basique. 5 heures de sommeil toutes les 60 ou 72 heures. Courses poursuites à pied, à cheval, à vélo, en moto, en voiture, en camion, en bateau, en avion… L'entrainement était sportif, quelques blessures étaient inévitables, mais rien d'insupportable. La deuxième année fut plus axée sur les missions d'infiltration. Je subis donc quelque séances de tortures, mais rien d'insurmontable encore une fois. Rien de plus que quelques claques et coups, et au bout de 10 minutes j'étais libérée. Néanmoins, je ne supportais plus ce train de vie. J'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un en dehors de l'agence. Au bout de deux mois de relations, je n'eus plus de nouvelles. Plus tard je compris que mon oncle lui avait ''parlé''.

-Que s'est-il passé la dernière année ? fut la seule question de Gibbs.

-Vous ne perdez jamais le Nord ! Le thème de ma cinquième année était torture physique et mentale. Je ne doute pas que vous sachiez en quoi ça consiste, ou du moins vous en avez une idée. Ziva a surement suivit le même entrainement, expliqua-t-elle devant l'incompréhension de son patron, et elle n'en ai pas ressorti indemne. Au bout de 6 mois je priais pour qu'on me tue. Au bout de 10 mois, je préparais mon départ en douce. En deux mois, j'ai regroupé tous mes papiers : passeport, carte d'identité…, rédigé une fausse lettre de recommandation, trouvé un petit appartement, et découvert que j'avais une petite résidence en Ardèche.

-Tout ça en 2 mois ? fut l'interruption, sceptique, de l'agent.

-2 mois et demi, plus toutes les petites découvertes faites enfant, admit avec un petit sourire fier Olympe. Le fait est que jusqu'à mes 26 ans, soit pendant trois ans, j'habitais en Ardèche, j'acquis la nationalité américaine, assomma quelques sbires de mon oncle, me fit internée pour dépression, refit faire tous mes papier, passa des diplômes, et finalement je devins agent du FBI.

-Si j'ai bien compris, Mr Martin de Lucon est plus intéressé par sa carrière et par l'efficacité, que par ses agents.

-C'est tout à fait ça, il détruit quiconque qui se trouve sur son passage. »

Les deux agents restèrent silencieux. L'un pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et décider de la continuité de l'enquête, l'autre pour reprendre son souffle. Olympe attendait, fièrement, que son patron lui parle. Elle n'avait pas honte de son passé. Chacun a le sien, et son histoire ne la rend en aucun cas moins capable qu'un autre sur cette affaire. Gibbs aura d'autant plus besoin d'elle en réalité, elle en était sûre.

« Vous restez sur l'affaire, on va avoir besoin de vous, mais cette discussion reste entre nous !lui expliqua Gibbs. Maintenant une question, comment était le couple Boilleaut ?

-C'était les meilleurs. Je ne connais aucun agent plus doué qu'eux… Personne ne pouvait les surprendre, alors les tuer… C'est impossible qu'ils se soient fait avoir. J'ai beau les détester, ils composaient l'élite des agents secrets. »

Ding. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvra, les deux agents sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers l'open space. Plus l'enquête avançait, plus les mystères s'entassaient.

* * *

_Vos avis?_

_Le chapitre 10 va bientôt arriver (il est déjà écrit donc la semaine de bac ne va pas être gênante).  
_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Qui veut des réponses ?

_Chapitre 10 : Qui veut des réponses?_

_Merci furieuse pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =)  
_

* * *

Arrivés dans l'Open Space, Olympe et Gibbs s'installèrent en silence à leurs bureaux respectifs sous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs collègues. Gibbs, dont la patience n'est certainement pas une de ses vertus, s'exclama :

« Au travail ! Tout de suite ! L'agent Meine s'occupera désormais des recherches sur le couple Boilleaut avec Ziva, Ferdinand, je veux que vous regardiez toutes les photos des deux scènes de crimes pour voir si on n'a rien raté !

-Et toi, boss, tu fais quoi ? demanda candidement Tony

-Je descends voir Ducky ! Maintenant au boulot ! »

Sur ce, tous les agents se remirent à leurs recherches, prête à affronter un week-end de travail. Tony pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier espérant, désespérément, que cette obscure citation de Sweeney Todd s'éclaircirait par elle-même. Que veut bien dire ce « Quand les temps sont durs, il s'agit d'être aussi dur qu'eux. » ? Le couple Boilleaut était agents secrets, cela avait obligatoirement un rapport avec leur travail, mais sans une précision sur la raison de leur présence sur le seuil américain, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule foin…

Eleanor s'usait les yeux sur les centaines de photos prisent aux scènes de crimes. Qu'attendait ce renard argenté ? Sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait comment pouvait-elle le trouver ? Néanmoins si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Léa avouerait qu'elle était plus préoccupée par le comportement de Lili que par l'enquête. Chewbacca aurait pu se glisser sur un des clichés qu'elle ne l'aurait surement pas repéré !

Ziva et Olympe, contrairement à leurs amis, faisaient beaucoup de bruit ! Elles enchainaient les coups de fils à la vitesse de la lumière et en plusieurs langues. Malheureusement les Boilleaut étaient bons, même excellents, et elles stagnaient. Rien de plus que ce que savait déjà Olympe ne leur avaient été appris !

Un étage en dessous, McGee et Abby usaient de toutes leurs connaissances et idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour finalement identifié le cadavre féminin allongé chez Ducky. Ce dernier expliquait son rapport d'autopsie à son vieil ami, Gibbs. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait été torturée pendant environ deux heures, d'après ses estimations, avant d'être poignardée d'un coup de couteau de cuisine directement en plein cœur.

L'écossais estimait que la mort remontait à vendredi vers 17h30, soit un jour, quasiment pile, après le meurtre de Claude Boilleaut. Sur la demande de Gibbs, il était en train de faire le portrait robot de l'assassin de la jeune femme, qui selon l'agent spécial était sans aucun doute le même que celui de l'ex-Mr Radis.

13h30 : alors que les personnes normales sont, dans le pire des cas, en train de manger à cette heure-là, les agents de la « Team Gibbs » travaillait, l'estomac vide en quête d'une réponse suffisante pour que leur patron les autorise à aller manger. Ils recherchaient depuis déjà trois heures et demie la moindre information leur permettant d'avancer dans l'enquête, et accessoirement de pouvoir aller, au choix, aux toilettes ou manger.

« GIBBS ! GIBBS ! GIIIIIIBS !

-Abby, Abby, calme toi, intervint l'agent sénior, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On a trouvé ! On a trouvé ! Avec Timmy, on était un peu perdu au bout de deux heures, mais on a eu une idée de génie ! En utilisant le nouveau programme de…

-Abby ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Gibbs, tu veux savoir comment on a trouvé, c'est brillant, génial…

-McGee, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-On a l'identité de la jeune femme décédée, éclaircit McGee. Elle s'appelle Sarah Rowley, 32 ans, militante écologiste née dans le Wyoming, à Cody. Son numéro est très présent dans les relevés téléphoniques des Boilleaut de ces huit derniers mois.

-Laisse moi deviner, intervint Tony un sourire au coin de la bouche, c'était la maîtresse de Claude Boilleaut !

-Et non mon cher Tony, fut la réponse d'Abby, mais je suis sure que tu préféreras la vérité, qui fait surement partie de tes fantasmes… Sarah était…

-La maîtresse de Mme Olivia Boilleaut ! » La coupa, excité, Tony.

La confirmation était inutile à ce point-là, et le désespoir, mêlée à de l'humour, put se voir dans les yeux et le comportement de ses coéquipiers ainsi que dans le slap qu'il reçut de la part de son patron. Cette découverte faite, l'équipe eut l'impression de faire un grand pas en avant, et deux en arrière. En effet la théorie de la jalousie et du crime passionnel, qui était la favorite car n'ayant aucun rapport avec les services secrets, était éliminée. En effet, quelle personne, même complètement folle, tuerait en l'espace d'un jour, son mari et sa maîtresse ?

Ziva coupa les réflexions de ses collègues avec une seule et simple question : à savoir si la victime avait de la famille. McGee fut le premier à réagir, pianota sur son clavier et afficha une photo de la victime entourée de ses parents, son grand frère et sa sœur jumelle. Les deux parents, et James, le frère, tenaient le ranch familial et d'après les relevés téléphoniques et autres informations qu'avaient pu trouvées Abby, Sarah ne leur avait plus adressés le moindre mot depuis au moins cinq ans.

Au contraire, Lara, sa jumelle, habitait à Frenchtown, dans le Montana, travaillait chez les Smoke Jumpers de Missoula et était restée très proche de Sarah. Ces informations n'avançaient pas plus Gibbs, qui, pour une fois, commençait à désespérer de résoudre cette affaire, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment !

« Jethro, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

-Duck, que fais-tu là ? demanda, feignant de ne pas être surpris, Gibbs.

-Je me suis trompé, expliqua le médecin légiste, les coups de râteau ne servaient pas à masquer le poison. Je suis monté au Labby pour voir si Abigaïl avait reçu les résultats de l'analyse ADN trouvé sur les râteaux. Un des cheveux trouvé appartenait à notre victime, Sarah Rowley, cependant le poison a été administré il ya un mois et …

-Elle était au Montana chez sa sœur pendant un mois, elle est rentrée il y a trois semaines, termina Abby. Elle n'a pas put empoisonner Claude Boilleaut, mais elle a essayé de le tuer à coup de râteaux après, c'est ça que tu veux dire Ducky ?

-Je le crains… »

Le cerveau des agents tournaient à plein régimes pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une idée, une réponse, à cette enquête qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un casse-tête. Eleanor prit la parole, doucement, de peur de se faire engueuler :

« Et si la cible était Olivia Boilleaut, et si c'était elle la vraie victime ? »

* * *

_Voici le chapitre 10!_

_Désolé pour le retard, j'aurais largement pu le poster plus tôt mais les 24 heures à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la semaine dernière, aka le bac, m'ont un peu tenu loin de mon ordinateur!  
_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! =)  
_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Private Investigations

Eleanor réfléchit à son hypothèse. Elle le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son idée semblait logique, même bonne, mais il y avait un maillon manquant dans son raisonnement et elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. _'Après tout Olivia Boilleaut, alias Holly Radis, avait réellement semblé affectée par la mort de son mari, pour une agent secrète en tout cas. Surtout que son directeur avait l'air d'être un vrai c*nn*rd ! Suffisait de voir comment il s'était adressé à Lily, qui, soit dit en passant, le connait d'on ne sait où. Faut dire qu'elle est pas très bavarde sur ce qui s'est passé durant ses 23 premières années, comme si elle… Alléluia ! Voilà ce qui cloche ! Ou alors je suis en train de me faire des films sur la vie de ma meilleure amie et je me ridiculise en les suggérant… Il faudrait que je puis lui parler sans que quiconque comprenne.'_ Ce monologue intérieur prit fin quand Lea trouva la solution, et demanda, dans sa langue maternelle, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à sa compatriote :

« Comment est votre blanquette ? »

Eleanor observa, discrètement, les réactions des agents du NCIS. Gibbs était indifférent, ou plutôt résigner à hériter des agents fous, Ducky, quant à lui, était déjà parti. Tony, McGee et Abby fronçait les sourcils, curieux. Ziva, elle, semblait perdue. Un grand sourire prit alors place sur le visage de la fan de Star Wars. Personne, mis à part Ziva et Olympe, n'avait compris. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à lui répondre :

« Soit c'est une manière de me faire comprendre que tu veux regarder un OSS 117, soit c'est pour pouvoir avoir une discussion sans que personne, ou presque, supposa-t-elle en montrant Ziva du regard, ne nous comprenne. Soit c'est les deux. Je parie sur la dernière !

-Tiens, maintenant que t'en parle, ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée OSS 117 ! s'exclama son amie. C'est une idée géniale !

-Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, intervint Ziva, mais si vous ne voulez pas user la patience limitée de Gibbs, faudrait peut-être penser à se dépêcher.

-Ah, hum, oui, merci Ziva, reprit Lea, donc Lily, connais-tu Mme Boilleaut ?

-Oui » répondit-elle sans hésiter. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir à une Léa déterminé, Olympe le savait par expérience, douloureuse expérience…

« Holly Radis et Olivia Boilleaut sont une seule et même personne ? Continua l'agent spécial Ferdinand, du FBI.

-Euh, oui, mais pourquoi tu me fais subir un…

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas reconnue quand tu l'as interrogée ? » Demanda une Eleanor à la fois énervée, désespérée et perdue.

Olympe ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Elle avait, pour tout dire, complètement oublié qu'elle avait vue Holly Radis. Ziva, bien qu'observatrice, ne put s'empêcher de trouver la remarque d'Eleanor, qui avait jusque-là était assez discrète pendant cette enquête, très perspicace. Les éléments se remirent en place dans les têtes des trois jeunes femmes, et c'est tout à fait synchronisées qu'elles s'exclamèrent, de retour en anglais :

« Ce n'était pas elle ! On s'est fait avoir ! Comme des bleus !

-Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de partager votre découverte avec nous, maintenant ? demanda, presque ordonna, Tony, mourant d'impatience et de curiosité.

-La femme qu'Eleanor et Olympe ont interrogée quand on était sur la première scène de crime. Elle disait être Holly Radis, la femme de Claude Radis. Maintenant on sait qu'Holly Radis est Olivia Boilleaut sont la même personne, et que l'agent Meine, essaya d'expliquer Ziva, euh, comment dire, qu'Olympe…

-La femme qu'on a vu n'était pas Holly Radis, voilà ce qui se passe Tony, conclut Gibbs. Bon travail Agent Ferdinand !

-Boss, intervint courageusement McGee, Lea a fait du bon boulot c'est sûr, mais si la femme qu'on a vu n'était pas Holly Radis, aka Olivia Boilleaut, alors qui était-ce et pourquoi a-t-elle usurpée cette identité ? »

Ce nouveau mystère fit retomber l'euphorie des trois femmes agents. Le silence redevint maître de l'Open Space. Tout le monde se rappela une des règles de Gibbs (Olympe et Eleanor avaient été briefées sur celles-ci au tout début de l'enquête) : « I don't believe in coincidences ». Abby décida de redescendre dans son antre et tous les agents de s'asseoir à leur bureau et de s'acharner à résoudre ce nouveau mystère. McGee se releva et prit la direction du labo. Son intention était claire, lancer une reconnaissance faciale grâce aux photos prises chez les Radis-Boilleaut pour trouver qui est cette femme. Eleanor se leva, alla parler à Gibbs qui ordonna à Tony de la suivre. Ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur avec les clés de la voiture de l'équipe. Ziva et Olympe se regardèrent, pour voir si l'une d'entre elle en savait un peu plus sur où allaient leurs coéquipiers. Elles se mirent donc à passer des coups de fils, et à taper frénétiquement sur leurs claviers, recherchant cette même femme mystérieuse. Au bout d'une heure, McGee fit son retour dans l'Open Space, et quand Gibbs l'interrogea du regard, se contenta de secouer la tête. Non, il n'avait pas de réponses. Heureusement, le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, les agents DiNozzo et Ferdinand en sortant.

Tony expliqua que c'était juste la femme du ménage des Radis-Boilleaut, une certaine Jane Elliott. Holly Radis l'avait payé pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour elle, 500$, et lui avait demandé de lui envoyer un sms pour lui faire savoir si Olympe l'avait interrogée. Après une rapide vérification, il s'avéra que Jane Elliott avait un casier vierge et que le portable était un prépayé qui n'était plus en activité. Piste abandonnée, encore.

« Gibbs ! cria une Abby essoufflée, je viens de recevoir un mail, expéditeur inconnue, et codé. Des lignes de chiffres, j'ai besoin d'aide, je prends McGee !

-Gibbs, je peux aider Abby, je sais que je peux le faire, s'il-vous plait, supplia Olympe.

-Ok, McGee, Meine suivez Abs et je veux des réponses cette fois-ci ! »

* * *

_Désolé pour le retard, ce mois de juillet est passé à une vitesse folle!_

_Entre les résultats du bac, les préparations des vacances, les dites vacances, je viens juste de trouver du temps pour poster!  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire =)  
_


	13. Chap 12: Have fun storming the hotline

Du Hard-Rock résonnait dans tout le labo où Abby, McGee, et Olympe essayaient depuis plus d'une heure de déchiffrer cet e-mail :

"From : meli-07-bllt

To : abigail_sciuto .us

Subject :44-56-74

198-265-98-243-124-57-78-85-304-67-227-71-135-234-81-41-122-196-187-208-68-235-95-151-109-254-364-107-259-201-291-304

91-145-40-228-79-189-66-239-390-93-47-122-123-130-213-159-249-272-343 : 10/05/12 19-8-45."

En vain, cela va sans dire. L'adresse de l'expéditeur, français surement, les troublait et c'est sur quoi travaillait Eleanor, un étage au-dessus du leur. L'agent Ferdinand essayait désespérément de joindre un cadre d'orange, mais, à part leur musique d'attente exaspérante et leur hotline, probablement à Dakar, elle n'obtenait rien. Et, bien que plus patiente que ses coéquipiers, elle commençait à voir rouge et se décida à jouer un petit tour à la compagnie téléphonique, avec l'aide du décalage horaire (18h Washington DC = minuit Paris). Saisissant le téléphone, elle rappela le 3900 :

« Tututu… vous allez être mis en relation avec un conseiller Orange dans quelques instants. Veuillez patienter. Tututu…

-Bonjour Madame, je suis Jean, répondit dans un français avec un accent quelqu'un qui ne s'appelait surement pas Jean. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Enfin, je suis l'agent spécial Ferdinand du FBI. Je travaille en ce moment sur une affaire d'envergure internationale. J'ai besoin de savoir à qui appartient une adresse e-mail orange.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de divulguer des informations personnelles sur…

-Je sais, vous êtes au moins la 5ème personne à me le dire, mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un mandat, vous m'avez déjà perdre assez de temps et je suis pressée ! Dons, vous avez deux options, soit j'utilise le numéro de Richard Stephan, le patron d'orange, et je pense que se faire réveiller à minuit et quart ne va pas lui plaire, surtout pour quelque chose que vous pouvez régler, et je pense que demain vous serez au chômage. Soit, vous m'aidez, cela reste entre nous et demain vous avez toujours votre travail.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous…

-D'accord, coupa sèchement Eleanor, je vais appeler votre patron, et je ne plaisante jamais ! En fait, au cas où cela vous intéresse, l'adresse est « meli-07-bllt ». Le temps que Mr Stephan réponde, vous avez environ une minute avant de perdre votre emploi, et sachez que le FBI est très influent dans le monde entier…

-S'il-vous plait, supplia le pauvre conseiller Orange, je vais vous aider, ne l'appelez pas !

-Je vois qu'on devient raisonnable… »

Eleanor affichait un petit sourire sadique qui provoqua un frisson chez Tony, qui n'eut même pas la curiosité de demander la traduction de sa conversation en français. La française attentait patiemment la réponse, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle eut la réponse. L'adresse appartenait à Claude et Holly Radis_. 'Et merde'_ pensa Eleanor, tout revenait toujours à eux, eux dont on ne savait absolument rien. C'est ce moment-là que choisi Gibbs pour réapparaître car, comme tout le monde le sait Gibbs est le vrai Chuck Norris. La patience n'étant pas le fort de leur patron, Eleanor annonça tout de suite sa découverte et descendit juste après voir Abby, McGee et Lily pour les prévenir. Gibbs et Tony se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'Open Space remarquant alors l'absence de Ziva qui avait disparue en laissant seulement un mot sur le bureau de l'agent sénior « Suis une piste, sera de retour avant 19h30. Ziva ».

L'enquête avançait à pas à pas. Tony n'avait toujours pas déchiffré la citation de Sweeney Todd, et aurait largement préféré que la citation soit tirer de « The Princess Bride », cela aurait été plus amusant ! De leur côté, dans le labby, Eleanor avait prévenu ses amis, qui alors réfléchissait à voix haute sur quelle méthode de décryptage utilisée.

« J'ai essayé, commença McGee, le chiffrement par décalage et de Vigenère. Aucun résultat, ça ne veut absolument rien dire !

-Pareil avec le chiffrement par transposition, continua Olympe, et même celui de Vernam ne marche pas !

-Substitution et analyse fréquentielle ne font rien ! On est, en gros, conclut Abby, au même endroit qu'avant ! On a pas du tout avancé ! »

Les trois têtes de scientifiques étaient désabusées. Ils n'avaient plus aucune idée, ils étaient littéralement lessivés. Eleanor était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre leur charabia mathématique quand elle eut un éclair de génie. Apparemment c'était sa journée alors elle se lança :

« Et si vous cherchiez trop compliqué ? Après tout si Olivia Boilleaut nous envoie un mail c'est pour qu'on puisse le lire, donc peut-être que c'est un truc super facile comme, euh…

-Les congruences ! » S'exclamèrent ses trois amis, se remettant immédiatement au travail, sans même remarquer qu'elle était remontée dans l'Open Space.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que les congruences? ;)_


	14. Chapitre 13 :Mousquetaires&totally spies

_Chapitre 13: Les mousquetaires et les totally spies entrent en action !_

* * *

Les trois matheux étaient en train de célébrer leur nouvelle idée, synonyme d'espoir, lorsque le téléphone d'Olympe retentit :

« Agent spécial Meine.

-…

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Olympe quitta immédiatement la pièce, laissant McGee et Abby interloqués, puis revint et les prévint que Gibbs voulait la voir en haut pendant qu'ils continuaient à travailler sur l'e-mail. Puis repartit, laissant à ses deux amis la tâche de décrypter l'e-mail grâce aux congruences. Elle se rua dans l'Open Space ne voulant pas et ne pouvant pas faire attendre Gibbs. Arrivée en haut, elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Ziva prit la parole :

« Je viens de passer près de deux heures au téléphone et j'ai découvert des informations plutôt intéressantes. D'abord sur Sarah Rowley, la maîtresse d'Olivia Boilleaut. J'ai appelé sa sœur jumelle au Montana, Lara. Elle m'a confirmée qu'elle avait eu sa sœur pour la dernière fois au téléphone une semaine avant sa mort. Elle était aussi au courant de l'homosexualité de sa sœur, et apparemment c'est une des raisons qui fait que la victime est sa famille s'étaient pochées…

-Brouillées, Ziva, intervint Tony.

-Et Lara Rowley, reprit Ziva lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier, savait que sa sœur était en couple, et amoureuse mais ne savait pas avec qui. Et le plus important, elle m'a assurée que la victime était bien avec elle quand Claude Boilleaut a été empoisonné. J'ai ensuite appelé le patron de la victime, il ne lui connaissait ni ami, ni ennemi. Donc, il est peu probable que Sarah Rowley soit la vraie cible. Puisque les Boilleaut étaient des agents secrets, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les connections et les services qu'on me doit encore au Mossad. Un ancien ami m'a avoué que d'après des sources fiables, le couple Boilleaut n'avait plus d'assignations particulières depuis environ 7 mois : ils ne faisaient plus vraiment partis de la DGSE. Et plus surprenant encore, seuls les deux frères d'Olivia Boilleaut était au courant de leurs vrais métiers et ils sont tous les deux morts la nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre, il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. »

Le silence retomba sur l'Open Space, comme trop souvent pendant cette enquête. Gibbs partit, annonçant simplement qu'il devait parler à Vance. Les quatre agents restant s'assirent à leur bureau respectif essayant désespérément de comprendre quelque chose. Heureusement pour eux McGee déboula, eut le temps de reprendre son souffle lui, fit quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur et afficha l'e-mail décrypté. Il commença à expliquer que Abby, Olympe et lui avaient eu l'idée des congruences grâce à Eleanor et que la laborantine et lui avaient vite découverts que :

4418[26], et 564[26], et 7422[26] et que 18 =R, 4=D et 22=V, et donc que l'objet du message était « RDV », il allait continuer sur sa lancée et endormir tout le monde, excepté Olympe. Tony réagit alors immédiatement pour stopper son supplice (et au passage celui de ses deux coéquipières) et s'exclama :

« Personne ne peut battre les trois mousquetaires !

-Et nous on est quoi ? demanda, légèrement sarcastique Eleanor. Les totally spies ?

-Je me suis toujours vu en Sam, lança Olympe, et toi tu es 100% Clover Lea !

-J'adorerais te voir en rousse Miss Meine, dit Tony, flirtant ».

Le petit rire que laissèrent échapper Ziva et Olympe mis fin à la conversation, alors qu'Eleanor boudait comme une petite fille : _franchement, Clover ?_ Tout le monde se reconcentra sur l'écran pour découvrir l'avancé de l'enquête à travers cet e-mail déchiffré :

"From : meli-07-bllt

To :abigail_sciuto .us

Subject : RDV

PETIT GROSSE CORNE PAQUET CUSTER

MONTAGNE OURS ÉCOLE : 10/05/12 SHS (ou 19H45)"

La désillusion fut immense, et McGee ne put dire qu'une chose :

« Oups… J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que ça n'avait absolument aucun sens, c'est même pas de l'anglais.

-C'est du français, l'informa Eleanor, mais tu as raison Tim, car même en français ça ne veut absolument rien dire. »

Ziva, Tony et Eleanor était démoralisés. Si même les deux cerveaux, McGee et Abby, ne savaient pas, qui aller pouvoir savoir. Quant à Olympe et Timothy, ils se dirent que dans ce cas-là connaître les congruences semblait bien dérisoire et inutile.

* * *

_Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre 13 ?_


	15. Chapitre 14 : American History

Tony réagit le premier et fit parler son expérience.

« Si c'est en français, que ça ne veut rien dire et que c'est envoyé à des agents américains, il faut peut-être le traduire en anglais. Et puis après tout on a rien à perdre à essayer ! »

Olympe et Eleanor regardaient ahuries l'italien. Depuis leur rencontre, il y a quelques jours, elles ne l'avaient rarement, voire jamais, vu sérieux. Olympe se reconcentra sur l'e-mail, puis fit une tête de poisson sorti de l'eau. Finalement elle alla embrasser l'agent DiNozzo, sur la joue en bonne française. McGee et Ziva observaient la scène étrange avec incompréhension (Eleanor habitué aux frasques de son amie attendait les explications). Se tournant vers l'écran, l'israélienne comprit et remercia Tony qui, décidemment, ne comprenait rien du tout, mais appréciait qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. McGee décida de prendre les choses en main et demanda des explications.

« Le début de l'e-mail traduit en anglais donne : 'Little Big Horn Package Custer' ! » S'exclama Olympe très enthousiaste.

« Et alors ? demanda sa compatriote. C'est toujours du charabia pour moi…

- Et alors, ma pauvre Lea, si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à l'histoire américaine, tu saurais que Little Big Horn est une célèbre bataille entre les indiens Cheyenne, Lakota et Sioux, et l'armée des Etats-Unis. Elle est aussi connue sous le nom de Custer's Last Stand car c'est au cours de celle-ci que le général George Custer trouva la mort. Elle se solda par une victoire écrasante de la coalition amérindienne. Elle eut lieu à proximité de la Little Bighorn river dans le Montana. Cette bataille est mythique ! Son emplacement est maintenant un parc national historique avec des stèles commémorant les morts, qu'ils soient militaires ou indiens.

-D'accord, mais, euh… ça veut dire quoi, concrètement, pour l'enquête ? lui demanda 'Lea' penaude.

-Elle nous donne rendez-vous là-bas, il y aura surement un paquet pour nous près du monument aux morts de l'armée, et avant que l'un de vous me le demande, je ne sais pas quand, la réponse étant surement dans la fin de l'e-mail. »

L'idée était bonne, excellente même reconnus tous les agents. Mais il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. La suite du message ne voulait absolument rien dire. Que ce soit en français : « Montage Ours Ecole 10/05/12 SHS » qu'en anglais : « Mountain Bear School ».

C'est ce moment précis que choisi Ducky pour rendre visite à la Team dans l'Open Space. Sa visite fit plaisir à tout le monde, et après avoir demanda ce qui les tracassait commença une histoire, que personne n'eut envie d'arrêter.

« Je me souviens, c'était en 1990, le NCIS s'appelait alors le NIS. Je travaillais pour une équipe dirigée par une femme pour la première fois sur une affaire de tueur en série, et le meurtrier laissé sur les corps des mots en plusieurs langues je me souviens de celui sur le premier corps qui était "Dies è μόνο el начало" c'est–à-dire "c'est seulement le début". La traque a duré plus de trois mois et il a fait plus de 15 victimes. Je me souviens qu'on l'a identifié grâce à son ADN méthode révolutionnaire pour le début des années 90. C'était un communiste schizophrène se croyant dur comme fer être la réincarnation de Lénine. Cela me rappelle une autre histoire…

-Merci Ducky ! » S'exclamèrent McGee et Eleanor au même moment.

Cela semblait être coutume pendant cette affaire que certains comprennent et d'autre attendent, plus ou moins patiemment, qu'une âme charitable veuille bien leur expliquer la situation. En effet, McGee et Eleanor se ruèrent vers leur ordinateur et pianotèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Pendant environ une demi-heure Ziva, Olympe et Ducky comparèrent leurs souvenirs de France, en attendant que les résultats des deux inspirés et la nourriture qu'était allée chercher Tony. Ziva n'avait principalement vu que les grandes villes en France, Ducky lui avait aussi vu le Massif Central. Ils s'accordèrent tous les trois pour dire que le meilleure stade c'était, et ça resterait, le Chaudron, tout comme l'équipe associée était leur préférée. Les paysages d'Ardèche et d'Auvergne avaient ravis le cœur à notre médecin légiste et à la tête brulée français. Ziva se fit alors la promesse de voir un jour ces montagnes qui semblaient être la base de nombreuses histoires de Ducky, et le terrain de nombreuses escapades inoubliables de sa nouvelle amie.

Tony fit son entrée triomphante dans l'Open Space avec une pizza peppéroni-saucisse-œuf (pour Tony et McGee), une hawaïenne (pour Eleanor et Ziva) et une petite pizza grecque sans fromage pour Olympe. Ducky avait profité de l'arrivé de la nourriture pour redescendre à la morgue où l'attendait des corps d'autre affaires d'autres équipes.

Ils décidèrent de profiter de l'absence de Gibbs pour organiser un feu de camp. Ils s'assirent, tous les cinq, sur le sol, chacun près de leur pizzas respectives et commencèrent à discuter de leurs avancés. Tony, Ziva et Olympe n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, ils s'étaient juste renseignés sur Little Big Horn. De leurs côtés, Tim et Eleanor expliquèrent leur idée :

« Quand Ducky a parlé de ces messages en différentes langues, commença l'agent du NCIS, je me suis dit, et l'agent Ferdinand aussi je pense, que peut-être que la suite était dans une autre langue…

-Puisque le dossier d'Olivia Boilleaut mentionnait qu'elle savait parler l'italien, l'allemand, et l'espagnol, on s'est concentré sur ces trois langues, continua-t-elle, on a vite éliminé l'allemand car ça avait encore moins de sens qu'en français.

-En italien ça donne "Montagna Orso Scuola", reprit le bleu, et en espagnol "Montaña Oso Escuela". Et c'est là qu'on s'est dit que peut-être le premier mot ne faisait pas référence à une montagne mais à l'Etat du Montana, ce qui semble logique puisque Little Big Horn se trouve dans cet Etat.

-Et pour le reste on cherche encore, conclut la blonde. Et vous, vous n'avez vraiment pas avancé ?

-La seule chose qu'on a découvert c'est que la fin du message "10/05/12 SHS" ne veut pas dire que le rendez-vous est le 5 octobre, et qu'il faut un code qui serait SHS, répondit Ziva, mais plutôt qu'il faut raisonner comme des français. La date est le 10 mai 2012 et SHS est en réalité 19h45, c'est-à-dire 7h45 pm.

-Mais ça c'est pour le deuxième rendez-vous, l'inconnu, fit Olympe.

-En gros, finit Tony, on sait le lieu du premier rendez-vous mais pas la date ni l'heure. Et on connait la date et l'heure du second mais pas le lieu. Sans oublier que le 10 mai est dans 6 jours. »

_On est dans la merde_ ou _We're screwed _ fut sans aucun doute la pensée que partagea les agents autour de ce repas…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Brainstorming

Les cinq agents étaient levés depuis plus d'une journée, et il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : rentrer dormir. Malheureusement, alors qu'allaient bientôt commencer un nouveau jour, leur journée de travail était loin d'être finie, ils étaient même plus proches d'en enchainer une seconde sans répits.

En effet, étant complètement bloqués sur l'e-mail, ou tout du moins sur la signification de « Ours Ecole », ils décidèrent de replonger dans les passés du couple Radis/Boilleaut, et de Sarah Rowley. Ziva et Olympe décidèrent d'utiliser leurs relations internationales pour creuser encore plus le passé des agents secrets français. Eleanor et McGee furent chargés de découvrir la vie de la seconde victime jusqu'aux moindres détails. Tony lui se repencha sur un élément quasiment oublié de l'enquête : le mot laissé à côté du corps sur la deuxième scène de crime : «Quand les temps sont durs, il s'agit d'être aussi dur qu'eux. » tiré du film 'Sweeney Todd'.

Abby et Ducky, ainsi que Palmer, avaient eu la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez eux, priant pour ne pas être rappelé au QG pendant la nuit. Le patron était encore avec Vance, et cela depuis plus de 6 heures ce qui commençait à intriguer ses agents. Mais vu qu'il fallait faire un choix, ils décidèrent d'enquêter sur l'affaire en cours plutôt que sur leur boss, c'était moins risqué.

Le bleu et sa coéquipière finirent leur recherche en premier. La vie de Sarah Rowley ne recelait rien de plus que ce qu'il n'y semblait. A part quelques querelles de familles et quelques histoires d'amour ayant mal finies. Rien d'assez récent en somme toute qui ne justifie qu'elle soit assassinée. Leur hypothèse principale semblait se confirmer : elle n'est morte qu'à cause de sa connexion avec Olivia Boilleaut. Tony en déduisit donc que la citation laissée à proximité de son cadavre se référerait en réalité à Mr ou Mrs Boilleaut. De ce fait, toute information pouvant l'aider était classée confidentielle et même le directeur n'y avait surement pas accès.

Les relations de Ziva ne lui apportèrent rien de plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà découvert. De même pour Olympe, qui décida d'utiliser un contact d'urgence : un agent actif de la DGSE qui avait toujours était intéressé par elle.

Elle essaya de s'isoler à côté des escaliers menant au MTAC, mais se douta bien que tout le monde l'espionnait et écoutait la conversation grâce aux traductions de Ziva et d'Eleanor. En utilisant sa voix la plus accrocheuse, enrôleuse, elle passa bien un quart d'heure à séduire son interlocuteur à coup de « tu es la seule personne que je regrettes d'avoir laissée derrière moi, je n'ai jamais pu trouver quelqu'un comme toi ou ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi bien que toi » ou encore « j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, mais je savais que si je le montrais, mon oncle te ferait du mal et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu souffres à cause de moi ».

Ses efforts, embarrassants au possible, furent récompensés par la confirmation que le couple Boilleaut ne faisait plus parti de l'agence. Information évidemment connue seulement en interne, mais qui avait filtrée. Néanmoins leurs renvois n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. En effet, le directeur De Lucon avait envoyé des équipes autour du monde avec un seul but : trouver les Boilleaut et les éliminer.

Olympe remercia son informateur, espérant qu'il n'aille pas rapporter leur conversation à quiconque, et retourna dans l'Open Space où évidemment tout le monde faisait semblant de n'avoir jamais quitté leurs places.

Elle leur fit part de sa conviction que Ducon, plus connu sous le titre de directeur de le DGSE, était lié à ses meurtres et que rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. McGee décida de faire des recherches sur Martin De Lucon comme il le faisait avec chaque suspect et oublia de prévenir le reste de l'équipe.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand moins de 10 minutes après avoir commencé sa recherche il eut des résultats sur sa famille : il trouva un avis de recherche, et automatiquement la fit apparaître sur l'écran géant.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça McGee ? s'énerva l'agent Olympe Meine

-Dans mes recherches sur de Lucon, c'est un avis de recherche qu'il a lancé sur sa nièce Mélissa De Lucon, elle n'a jamais été retrouvé, elle sait peut-être quelque chose si elle est en vie.

-Elle est en vie, et elle ne sait rien, arrêtes de creuser dans sa vie, lui ordonna la française.

-Mais, McGoogle a raison, continua Tony, peut-être qu'elle …

-C'est moi, lâcha finalement Olympe, et je t'assure qu'à part le fait que c'est un salaud, un monstre sans cœur je ne peux pas vous apporter plus d'informations. Je suis parti, j'ai fait des études en France et dans le Montana et…

-Dans le Montana ? s'étonna l'italien

-Oui, University Of Montana, Missoula, pendant un an, pourquoi ?

-Leur équipe de football est plutôt pas mal, de bon joueurs sont formés chez les Grizs… » répondit Tony, s'arrêtant, comme s'il avait trouvé le Graal.

Olympe semblait elle aussi avoir trouvé le Graal, et se tapa la tête sur sa paume de main pour avoir été aussi idiote pour ne pas le voir. Tony pianota aussi vit qu'il le put sur son ordi puis grâce à la télécommande, fit afficher une photo d'une statue d'un ours devant un bâtiment. Il se retourna tout fier.

Ziva se jeta à l'eau et lui demanda ce que cette image avait de si exceptionnelle. Tony expliqua que l'université du Montana, à Missoula, avait comme emblème un Grizzli, et que le fait qu'Olympe ait fait ses études là-bas indiquait ce lieu comme celui du second rendez-vous. Ainsi « Ours Ecole » voulait en réalité dire « Grizzlis Université ». Ce mystère résolu, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir l'heure et la date du premier rendez-vous à Little Big Horn.

Eleanor parcourut le site officiel du parc national historique et lut que le site était ouvert jusqu'à 6h pm, soit 18h. Et d'après les quelques maigres informations que l'équipe avait sur Olivia Boilleaut, elle avait l'habitude d'arriver 1h30 avant l'heure prévue pour être sure qu'on ne la surprenne pas, et de séparer ses rendez-vous de cinq jours. Appliquant ces nouvelles informations, l'équipe en déduit que le premier rendez-vous, à Little Big Horn, était le samedi 5 mai à 18h15, soit juste après la fermeture.

Les agents ne célébrèrent pas longtemps leur découverte : ils avaient un gros problème sur les bras. Comment être au Montana dans environ 48h alors qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur aucun vol ?


	17. Chapitre 16 : FBI or NCIS ?

Malgré toutes les compétences informatiques de McGee et d'Abby combinées, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés plus de trois places pour un vol en direction du Montana, et encore celui-ci était en direction de Great Falls, en première classe. Soit à plus de 5h du lieu du premier rendez-vous, bien au-dessus des moyens du NCIS, et bien sur, pas assez de place pour emmener toute l'équipe. Tony avait ensuite eu l'idée de demander à l'armée. Après tout ils étaient les flics de la Marine, et la Marine est un corps de l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Malheureusement, leur base la plus à l'Ouest de l'Air Force se trouve, et je vous le donne en mille, à Great Falls ! Désespérés, les cinq agents en étaient même venus à suggérer d'y aller en voiture! En effet, avec quelques arrêts pour la survie et un pour dormir, ils devraient pouvoir atteindre Little Big Horn dans deux jours et six heures. C'est-à-dire après la date du premier rendez-vous. « Franchement, je n'en reviens pas! s'exclama Ziva -Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma crazy ninja? Demanda Tony -On a réussi à passer outre les secrets de la DGSE, à identifier nos deux victimes, à connaître leur vie par cœur, à décrypter un e-mail, à comprendre plus ou moins la signification d'une citation d'un film, à déterminer la cause de la mort, l'heure de la mort, à se rapprocher de la seule personne qui peut nous aider à trouver un suspect, i.e. Mrs Boilleaut, et tout ça sans être trop arrêtés dans notre enquête par des affaires top confidentielles et sans que l'affaire nous soit retirée! Tout ce travail pour qu'un simple problème logistique nous empêche d'aller au bout! - Calme-toi Zee, on va bien finir par trouver un moyen… -Tony, je te signale qu'on doit être là-bas dans 46 heures! Il y a le feu à la mer! -Le feu au lac Ziva, intervint Olympe, et oui en effet on ferait mieux de se dépêcher… Quelqu'un a une idée? -Gibbs est toujours chez Vance, pourquoi on n'irait pas demander au directeur de faire pression sur on ne sait qui pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici environ deux heure? Proposa McGee -C'est une bonne idée Tim, mais comment convaincre Directeur Vance que nous devons tous être là-bas. Je veux dire Lili connaît la région, tu es un expert informatique et Ziva a des connections donc vous avez tous les trois une bonne raison de partir avec Gibbs, mais qu'en est-il de DiNozzo et moi? -On a toutes les preuves et évidences possibles et imaginables qui montrent que l'affaire se déroule au Montana, on a besoin d'être tous là-bas. En effet, expliqua l'italien, il est clair que Olivia Boilleaut détient la clé de cette affaire, on aura besoin d'être au Montana pour résoudre l'enquête. En plus, on ne sait pas dans quel coin de cet immense état elle va nous mener, donc plus on est, plus on sera apte à la suivre, et à l'arrêter! » Eleanor Ferdinand, Timothy McGee, Olympe Meine, Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo Jr montèrent, confiants, les quelques marches les séparant du bureau du directeur du NCIS Leon Vance. Ils avaient besoin d'une solution, ils allaient en avoir une. Adoptant la méthode de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ils entrèrent sans se faire annoncer et n'eurent que peu de respect pour la pauvre porte qui datait de l'ère Morrow, c'est dire si elle était solide ! Leon Vance regrettait parfois d'avoir insisté auprès de Jenny Shepard pour être recommandé pour le poste de directeur du NCIS. L'équipe de l'agent Gibbs le rendait fou et l'addition des deux franco-américaines, au lieu de calmer les ardeurs, n'avaient fait qu'attiser l'insanité entourant ce groupe d'agents aux résultats impeccables. Alors qu'il approchait de la cinquantaine, l'asile lui semblait être l'endroit où il passerait sa retraite essayant de retrouver sa santé morale et émotionnelle. Dans tous les cas, voir débarquer toute l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, quelques heures après leur patron (qui l'avait soit dit-en passant privé d'une nuit de sommeil en compagnie de sa femme), rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. Et ni son intuition, ni son expérience ne le trompèrent. Plus les agents lui expliquaient leur problème, plus le directeur avait l'impression de plonger dans une autre dimension. « Laissez moi résumer votre requête, commença Vance trop calmement. Vous avez besoin que je vous trouve six places sur un avion en direction de Billings, MT, en moins de trois heures, ainsi que des chambres d'hôtel. Puis dans trois jours, vous allez avoir besoin d'un vol en direction de Missoula, MT, et à nouveau de chambres d'hôtel. Et bien sur, vous allez avoir besoin d'un espace pour travailler, avec tout le matériel ainsi que les voitures que je vais devoir demandés à la police locale. Et vous me demandez de vous trouver tout cela en quelques heures, en période de crise, le week-end, c'est bien ça ? -Euh…c'est-à-dire, essaya Eleanor, diplomate, que… -Oui c'est tout à fait ce que nous demandons, répondit clairement Ziva. » A ce niveau-là, l'israélienne savait par expérience que la diplomatie ne marchait plus sur les hommes, et les femmes, de pouvoir. Autant être direct, c'était leur seule, bien que mince, chance. Après s'être fait sermonnés par Vance, Gibbs n'avait plus d'espoir. Il avait confiance en ses agents. S'ils disaient qu'il fallait être à Little Big Horn, dans le Montana, l'un des Etats le moins peuplés des US, dans moins de deux jours, alors c'était la vérité. Et le Directeur le savait aussi, mais en période de crise, les dépenses des agences fédérales étaient surveillées de près et un tel voyage pouvait difficilement être justifié pour une affaire d'apparence si banale. En effet, le NCIS avait le budget le plus petit pour des fédéraux, la priorité allant à la CIA et au FBI évidemment. Ceci fut très bien expliqué par Vance, et comprit par les agents. Eleanor et Olympe se regardèrent, acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Tony, McGee et Ziva ne furent même pas surpris par cette attitude, ils en avaient maintenant l'habitude. Gibbs était impassible, et Vance complètement découragé de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois avoir une affaire normale à donner à cette équipe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les deux femmes franchirent à nouveau le seuil du bureau du Directeur Vance, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres. Olympe prit la parole : « Quand le directeur Vance a mentionné que le budget du FBI était plus élevé que celui du NCIS, nous nous sommes dit que nous devions utiliser notre statut d'agent du FBI, d'autant plus que le Directeur Hutchinson nous a clairement répétées lors de notre compte rendu journalier que si l'aide du FBI était requise il accélérait lui-même les demandes, ne voulant pas voir cette affaire trainait en longueur… -C'est pourquoi, continua Eleanor, nous sommes sorties lui passer un coup de fil pour avoir l'autorisation d'emprunter l'avion de l'agence pour nous emmener à Billings, puis à Missoula, ainsi que lui demandait s'il pouvait abuser de son autorité pour nous trouver des véhicules et des locaux utilisables dans ces deux villes. Directeur Hutchinson a donné son feu vert à une seule condition : que le NCIS paie les frais de logement, cela vous va-t-il Directeur Vance ? -Oui, très bien. Quand partez-vous, et combien êtes vous à partir ? -Nous partons dans 1h45, répondit Eleanor, tous les six en direction du Montana. Le FBI s'occupe de la logistique, et le Directeur Hutchinson vous appellera pour régler tous les détails Monsieur. » Ceci dit, les six agents spéciaux laissèrent Leon Vance seul dans son bureau, et allèrent sur ordre du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs préparer leurs affaires. Ils partaient dans le Montana mais ça ne risquait pas d'être des vacances. Tout pouvait encore arriver…


	18. Chapitre 17 : Have a safe flight

« Olyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yympe ! Où as-tu mis mon pull vert ? » Ce cri venait de Eleanor Ferdinand qui était en train de courir dans leur appartement comme une furie pour finir sa valise qui contenait déjà suffisamment d'affaires pour survivre un moins dans n'importe quel coin du monde.

Ce manège se passait sous les yeux de la dite Olympe, amusée qui lui fit remarquer que cette semaine c'était elle qui s'occupait du linge sale et qu'elle avait mis tout le linge propre dans le bac dans la chambre d'Olympe (celle d'Eleanor étant déjà pleine à craquer). Dix minutes après, par on ne sait quel miracle, Miss Ferdinand était prête et pris le volant en direction du siège du FBI où toute l'équipe Gibbs se retrouvait. Alors qu'elles étaient à un feu rouge interminable, et qu'elles attendaient pour tourner à gauche, le portable d'Olympe sonna.

« Meine.

-…

-Oui, agent Gibbs, nous serons là dans 10 minutes.

-…

-Je lui ferais passer le message. »

Le feu passa soudainement au vert, et oubliant les régimes de priorité, Eleanor fonça, et tourna à gauche. Olympe eut l'impression que la ceinture de sécurité l'assaillait et l'étranglait, alors qu'elle était sur le point de commencer une discussion. Son amie ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu retrouver une respiration normale.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Gibbs ?

-Savoir quand on arrivait et te prévenir que si tu n'étais pas là dans dix minutes, il jetterait ta valise aux ordures, et te forcerait à t'habiller en survêtement masculin pendant toute la semaine !

-Quoi ? Il ne peut pas faire ça, et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas reçu de menace ?

-Peut-être parce que c'était le troisième appel que je reçois de sa part, et qu'à chaque fois il me demandait quand est-ce qu'on arrivait et vu que j'étais prête à chaque fois, je pense qu'il a compris que tu emmenais une valise bien trop importante. Et le fait que je lui aie précisé que ta valise pesait 20 kilo n'a pu que le convaincre que notre retard ne serait que de ta part. Donc maintenant, fonce ! »

Eleanor ne se fit pas prier et enfonça la pédale de droite de toutes ses forces. Grâce à sa conduite sportive, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sept minutes plus tard à l'aérodrome du FBI où tous les membres de leur équipe les attendaient…

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit jet du bureau s'élança dans les airs. Cinq heures quarante de vol les attendaient. Toute l'équipe était dans une discussion animée pour essayer de deviner ce qu'allait contenir le paquet qu'ils allaient trouver à Little Big Horn. Sauf Gibbs, Ziva et Olympe. Le renard argenté semblait dormir mais au vu de la claque sur la tête que Tony reçu après avoir suggéré que ce soit le calendrier sexy de la DGSE on pouvait en douter. Les deux femmes étaient l'une en face de l'autre, plongeaient dans un livre, sans rien dire. La française sourit en pensant à sa compatriote qui lui avait vivement rappelée de ne pas oublier de « bouquin », connaissant son goût immense pour la lecture.

Elle était tellement plongée dans les aventures de Gastby et Daisy, qu'elle ne remarqua ni le ronflement de l'israélienne, ni les blagues de l'italien (et les claques qu'il se recevait), ni la discussion animé sur Obi-Wan entre Eleanor et Tim. C'est pour cela qu'en entrant dans une zone de turbulences au-dessus des Grands Lacs, elle fut éjectée, tout comme Ziva, de sa place et seuls les réflexes de DiNozzo les empêchèrent de tomber lamentablement sur le sol moelleux de l'avion.

« Mon plaisir préféré, sauvez des damoiselles en détresse ! s'exclama-t-il

-Merci, mais on s'en serait sortie toutes seules, fut la réponse assez froide de Ziva, mal réveillé.

-Si tu le dis Zee-va, mais au moins laissez-moi vous aidez à vous relever et à ramasser vos affaire.

- Écoutes, j'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller seule. » Répondirent, en simultanée, les deux jeunes femmes.

Les deux heures de vol restantes passèrent assez rapidement, et dans un calme quasi religieux. En effet, l'agent spécial Gibbs leur avait balancé à tous le dossier et leur avait ordonné de le relire jusqu'à pouvoir le réciter mots par mots du début à la fin. Même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'ils feraient avant de mourir.

Atterrissant sur un petit aérodrome à l'extérieur de la ville de Billings, MT, le jet dut faire le tour de la piste environ une dizaine de fois avant de trouver un bon angle pour se poser. Il était alors 6h30 heures locales, le soleil était en train de se lever. Gibbs resta stoïque devant le ciel qui s'embrasait et il fut bien le seul.

Tony avait une citation de _The Horse Whisperer_ en tête en voyant ce spectacle naturel magnifique, Tim et Eleanor en eurent le souffle coupé. La nostalgie remplit le cœur et la mémoire de Ziva et Olympe. La première eut l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand elle regardait le levée du soleil avec Ari, Tali et sa mère dans leur villa secondaire, en campagne israélienne. La seconde ne put que se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue plus tôt dans ce havre de paix qui lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il lui manquait, il y a de cela cinq ans.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Cria Gibbs. On a un rendez-vous avec le chef de la police locale, il nous laisse libre d'utiliser ses locaux, ainsi que leur laboratoire de police scientifique. McGee je veux que tu établisses le contact avec Abby et Ducky, ils pourront nous être utile…

-Tout de suite Boss.

-Meine, Ferdinand, vous aller avec lui, je veux que vous recrutiez quelques agents pour nous assister lundi soir, on ne sera pas de trop. Ziva, Tony vous allez faire du repérage dans les alentours de Little Big Horn, voir si on peut se cacher sur une colline pour essayer d'attraper Mrs Boilleaut, et mettre un sniper au cas où les choses tournent mal.

-Ok, fit Tony, tu vas faire quoi Gibbs ?

-Vidéo conférence avec Vance et Hutchinson, on se retrouve à midi à notre hôtel. »

Les tâches étant établies, McGee et les deux françaises suivirent un policier, Tony et Ziva prirent leur première voiture de location et Gibbs la deuxième. Ce n'allait définitivement pas être des vacances…

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard, la prépa me retient prisonnière!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimés, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews ne mordent pas et moi non plus! ;)  
_


End file.
